


Up in Smoke

by EmotionsofInk



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, cause we all know I love my fantasy AU"s, emotions and feelings are hard, exploring the new team dynamic, it might be one sided thou I haven't decided, just like normal!, magical powers, relationship finally revealed in chapter ten!, team bonding!, updates will be slow cause life but they will come, whilst putting them in mortal danger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionsofInk/pseuds/EmotionsofInk
Summary: Healing, shape-shifting, strength, destruction, control.The term “team synergy” takes on a whole different meaning as the ruins of the burned down facility turns into a real game of life and death. Step one - escape the flames, Step two - figure out if this was all in their heads or not, Step three - save the city?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :D I am still here, even though it has been awhile. I have a few ideas rumbling along in my brain and this is the one that has the more traction at the moment so we will see how it goes. New split and new team dynamics means lets throw some drama at them :D I will do my best to get an update up at least once a week, but life is still pretty hectic so we will have to see.
> 
> Hope you are all staying safe wherever you are during these times <3

His ears rang horribly, the sound the only thing that encased his whole body. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, there was a vague sound of his name being called – a whispered, hushed tone trying to push through the ringing. His head pulsed with pain and he could feel a slick drip down his neck; blood probably but his mind didn’t seem to comprehend what this meant.

“Wake up – come on, wake up…”

He wanted to, really, he did – but his whole body felt too heavy to do so – and the words were far off still, a whispered background hidden deed into the ringing through his being. He wanted to wake up and see if everyone one else was okay and to let them know that he was okay.

He really wasn’t okay actually – but he could pretend to be.

“Nicolaj – wake the fuck up now!”

His eyes snapped open at the sound of his teammates voice, edged with anger and fearful concern. Nicolaj’s vision burst with bright white light and it took a moment for his to get his bearings. Impact and Core were looking down at him, their faces washed with concern.

“You’re awake – good, you had us worried.”

“I, ah…” Nicolaj tried to pull himself into a sitting position but was only able to do so with Impact’s help, the toplaner keeping his arm wrapped around his shoulder. Placing a hand up to his head, he cringed, as he felt the cut at the back – drawing his hand away with blood. “What happened?”

“I think when you were pushed away you hit your head on something – it looks bad but it could have been a lot worse, seeming you are not under a pile of concrete.” Core answered shaking his head, taking Nicolaj’s hand and wiping the blood off it with a torn piece of clothing. “Good thing Broxah was paying attention.”

Nicolaj frowned at this, looking around for his jungler to thank him. Something caught in his throat when he spotted Mads, and he wanted to rush over there straight away. “Wait, no, no is he okay – someone help him!”

“We tried getting it off him but it won’t budge, he is better than he looks though, he woke up for a moment before” Edward took the junglers hand in his and gave it a small squeeze before looking over at the concerned Nicolaj, “His breathing and pulse are fine, his leg’s probably badly damaged but it’s better than what you would have been if he hadn’t done what he did.”

Nicolaj didn’t care about that – he didn’t, the sight of Mads unconscious, curled on his side, with a large metal beam pinning his leg beneath a pile of concrete was not a sight he ever wanted to see. And it was his fault, he had gotten hurt helping him. Nicolaj felt like he was going to be sick.

“Now don’t go playing the blame game, I can see it in your features – he will be fine, we all will be, if we stick together.” Core tried to reassure his midlaner, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a small squeeze. “When he wakes up again, we can try and find a way to get him out from that. But for now, you worry about yourself, okay.”

The midlaner sighed, breathing out deeply at his supports touch. His body shivered slightly though, as what felt like a small electronic current flew through him at Core’s words. Nicolaj yelped slightly pulling away, and staring at Core’s hand in shock. “What was that?”

“What was what – I didn’t do anything.”

Nicolaj rolled his shoulder, somehow not noticing that the motion didn’t hurt like it would have a few seconds. “It was like an electric shock, it was… weird and I…” He faltered mid-sentence, realizing that the pain in his head and even in his body was slowly ebbing away – soothing the ache. “Wait what?”

His team mates stared at him in confusion as Nicolaj suddenly placed his hand up to his head again, this time when he drew it back again – there was no blood and there had been no pain. Their eyes widened in shock and Nicolaj’s hands began to shake slightly. He managed to tear his eyes away from his own hands to his team and breathed out deeply, his voice shaking as he commented.

“Core, ah, you… you’re glowing.”

The support blinked, looking down he yelled in shock, reeling backwards. A string of Korean curses spilled from his mouth, as his eyes moved up and down his hands and wrists. Ribbons of green light swirled around his hands, bursting out with bright lights around his wrists, and that pulsed out slightly, the light reaching and brushing over Nicolaj.

The small room fell into a stunned silence, only broken by the rush of flames and the sound of metal and glass moving slightly around them. There was an eeriness to it as they all stared at Core’s hands. After a small moment, the ribbons of colours disappeared, and Core brought his hands together moving them all around each other as if trying to bring it back.

“Ah – what? That, this… it is not possible, this can’t be happening…” Core muttered under his breath, his whole body shaking, his mind whirling. “I must be seeing things, I must be, I must be going crazy that…”

His words were cut off by the sound of metal falling – and the team all turned in horror as the metal above Mads fell over, the jungler seeming to disappear within a dust cloud that plumed around the room. Yells of his name echoed around the room as well, and they all rushed forward, Tactical the closest fell to his knees beside where Mads had been seconds before.

“Mads! No can you hear….”

His words were cut off by a growl that came from inside the fallen debris and he froze, as a figure came out from the dissipating dust cloud. It stumbled slightly from side to side, a dark red stain across its back legs, the growl turning into a whimper as it slumped down to the ground.

“You have got…. To be fucking kidding me.”

The team stared, as the cougar stumbled over to the frozen in shock Tactical, sliding along side the ADC as its eyes closed, falling into an unconscious state. His hands shaking in shock and fear, Edward ran a hand along the golden fur of the large cat, breathing out deeply as he slunk to the ground, letting it shift so that it was lying across his lap.

“Ah… I think, I mean I know it’s not possible but I think….” His words trailed off into confusion as he looked over at the rest of the team who were slowly making there way over to him and the large cat. 

They all had the same thought in their heads, the same, unbelievable thought.


	2. Back to the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who is reading this it means a lot. This chapter just jumps back to how this all happened, so I hope you like the little look on the outside at everyone else. ^.^ I also wanted to double check for people, if people find it easier to read the gaming-tag names or the players actual names when I am talking about them. :D
> 
> Thanks again for reading.

“Ah dang it,” His sigh filtered through the coms, annoyed at his own play and the split second he was off by. “No shockwave mid.” The black and white screen greeted him as he regretfully watched his opponent take down a few plates on the tower as well. He had flashed too late – still getting caught by just the edge of the ability. Sometimes he rather forgot just how much Nicolaj knew how to push the champion.

“Did you just die; Mister I win this match up all the time.”

“Hey, no…” Søren turned slightly and shot a glare at Peter as he made his way back down his lane. “I said playing any one else I would win this match up. Now it just depends what kind of mood he is in.”

“Well it looks like he’s in a killing you and making you look bad mood – oh.” Confusion filtered through the top-laners voice when the shut-down came through from the double kill that he just got. He was expecting to die himself, seeming he had been dived under tower with half health. “That… was weird, it was like they just… stopped playing.”

“Huh,” Søren narrowed his eyes at his screen, testing the theory as he got to lane. The skill shot he threw out hit its mark, the champion didn’t even move. “Um, yeah I think they’ve disconnected or something…”

At Søren’s words the coaching team came into the room, looking confused. “Ah, according to the log their whole team just dc’ed – how is it looking in here?”

“Yeah – they all just stopped, maybe they are having some connection issues, or something like that?” Peter pulled out his phone and began to try to contact some of his old team-mates. After a few moments he frowned, shaking his head and putting his phone back down. “It goes straight to voice mail.”

“Who’s does?”

“All of them.”

There was a small, uneasy silence at this. “Now, we can’t jump to conclusions, I am sure there is a logical, none menacing explanation for all of this…” Vincent’s voice shock slightly as he said this, as if he wasn’t entirely convinced at what he was saying. “Maybe they just have a rule which you keep your phones of during practice…”

“No, no that was never a thing – I would think especially now with everything going in the world, I am actually kind of worried.” Peter bit his lip, chewing it slightly. “I mean it could just be a big coincidence. But it would be nice to just go and check up on them…”

“The facility isn’t too far right, a quick ten-minute drive to see if they forgot to pay their power bill or something?” Was the suggestion, trying to lighten the mood with one of the nicer explanations of all of this happening. “I mean it’s not like we are scheduled to do anything else for the next few hours or anything.”

“I don’t, I don’t know what it is – I don’t know… I just feel like something is wrong.”

“Then let us go, even if it is just to ease your mind about it.” Søren placed an arm on Peter’s shoulder, easily seeing that Peter was more worried than what he was letting on. He began moving out of the room, almost running straight into Andy as he came into the room, distracted by the phone call he was having. 

“Wait hang on a sec,” Andy paused his conversation on the phone, turning to his team. “Where are you all going off to in a rush – aren’t you scriming?”

“Well, TL all disconnected at the same time and Peter can’t get a hold of any of them.”

Vincent nodded in agreement with his toplaner, “So we are going to go and check on them.”

“Huh… Did you hear that Steve – apparently you forgot to pay your internet bill.” Andy turned from the team and continued his conversation that he was now obviously having with the owner of TL. Everyone’s attention was now set on him. “Yeah the guys are saying that their scrim was cut short by a disconnect, and Peter is in full mother mode about panicking.”

“I am not!”

Rolling his eyes, he continued his phone conversation, “Anyway, are you at the facility? Oh, just arrived there – yeah, I am sure it’s nothing horrible and…” Andy flinched, pulling the phone away from his ear at the sudden sound crashed through his phone. “Steve? Steve are you there, are you okay?”

The silence engulfed them and Peter didn’t even hesitate in moving away, his team following close behind him.

**\- - -**

“What in the world are you talking about – not paying my bills…” Steve frowned at the words from Andy, being relayed from the league team. A full disconnect, it really didn’t seem right at all. “Hmm, well I am just pulling up to the facility now, I will ask them myself.”

Getting out of the car, the worry that he had felt after hearing the others panic decreased slightly, everything looked okay. There were people milling about, coming in and out of the build – they nodded or waved when they recognized him. It looked normal, like your average day at the facility.

“Everything looks fine here, you had me worried for a moment…” 

Steve’s words were cut off abruptly by a blast of power. He was within a car’s length of the door when it happened, his eyes filling with the intense glow of shifting orange and red, a tower of flame surging forwards as the facility was engulfed in it rage. The pressure knocked Steve off his feet, sending him flying backwards, his phone falling to the concrete.

He could feel the intense heat of the flames as he stumbled to his feet, raising his hands in an attempt to block out some of the immense brightness and heat. His body froze on the spot as he stared in shock, his mind screaming at him to do something.

It felt like a life time, but Steve’s legs finally moved, his body shifted. Hs mouth opened in a strangled “No!” as he went to rush forward. Someone stopped him, a hand placed on his shoulder, pulling him back, stopping him from running head-long into danger.

“Steve, stop – you running in there isn’t going to help anybody. Think, clear your head, breathe…” The words had to be said right into his ear to be heard over the roaring flames that were licking over the whole building, filling the sky and sending plumes of black smoke across the city.

Steve struggled slightly in the grip, his instincts wanting nothing more than to run and protect, he had no idea how many people were actually in the building and it terrified him. 

“Calm, calm you are not doing anyone any favours….” 

Steve now recognized the voice as Jared’s and his vision cleared slightly as he looked around. There was a lot of people around outside, staff members and players alike, looking shocked and confused, many much like himself were being held back by others. Steve noticed many around him on the phone, reporting the fire and asking for help. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Okay, okay I am calm – I’m calm.” The grip on his shoulder loosened to just a reassuring hand on his back, he didn’t voice it but Steve was rather grateful for the contact. “How, how does something like this even happen – why?”

The question hung in the air, as slowly members of Liquid began to congregate around the owner, all wanting to be close together. 

“Do, do we know who is still in there… I mean there was the planned lunch and org wide photo shoot, so there is a lot of people out that wouldn’t have been…”

“The League team… they’re all still in there, coaching staff included, I think the scrims went late…” Steve’s voice sounded hollow as he looked around. It was true, they had somehow been extremely lucky in which most of the day to day staff as well as members of other games were all around.

But Steven knew, he knew all their faces, he knew all who could be in there, and there were people that were missing. He just hoped beyond all hope that they were somehow safe, that they had received some kind of warning.

“They will be okay; they just have to be.”

Steve didn’t really know if okay was the right word to use at this point, he would probably just take ‘alive at this point.


	3. Enter the Flames

“Oh ho, nice solo kill.”

“Mmhmm, no flash mid.” Nicolaj couldn’t help but feel the slight smugness filter through the comment and the chuckles from his team told him they picked up on it. 

“It’s a play through mid-game it seems. I will come after we complete this dive on… oh.”

Before they could even ask the jungler what was wrong, the team all experienced the same thing, surprise running through them as the screens in front of them flickered black, followed by the lights above them shutting off, a slow thumping sound the only real warning.

“Oh, power cut?” Core commented in confusion, pushing himself away from his desk and taking his head set off in one fluid movement. “Looks like you do not get your carry game after all.”

“Man,” Nicolaj sighed, looking slightly annoyed as he mirrored Core’s movements, spinning in his chair to face the team. Luckily it wasn’t at the point of being too dark in the room as some natural light was spilling through the facility. “I am going to hold that solo kill against him though, that was so easy to avoid…”

“Hey guys, what’s going on why… who turned out the lights?” The confusion in Jatt’s voice was laced with an edge of concern as the newly appointed head-coach opened the large glass door to the room. An equally confused Cain and Dodo behind him.

“Ah, power cut?”

“Well, the rest of the facility still has power.”

There was a small silence at this as they all looked at each other, “Um, what?”

At Edwards words there was a crackling sound and a single spark of light bounced from one computer to the next, leaving a ghostly trail of light behind it.

“Wait – what the actual fuck…” Impact’s confused exclamation turned into a shout of worry as the sparks turned into a flame, setting a-light the far wall. They all took several large steps back, towards the door that Jatt was still holding open.

“Guys, come on, move, quickly now.”

His words were cut off and drowned out by the screeching and immense roar of the back wall exploding, showing them all in debris, glass and smoke. The shockwave pushed them all back, the searing heat burning into their skins.

**\- - -**

The glass door he had been holding shattered in his hands, the small glass pieces cutting into him as he was pushed back. Yells and exclamations rung in his ears and his back hit the wall of the hallway, his whole body protesting at the impact. He could barley keep his eyes open as his body still, a blurry fading image of the destroyed game room in front of him.

“No, no they….”

“Jatt!” It was Cain’s voice beside him and he tilted his head to the side only for a crushing pain to spiderweb through his body. Cain took his hand, although it slipped slightly with the blood covering it. “Look at me, come on stay with me, I’ve got you, we’ll get through this.”

Jatt blinked, the words washing over him like they were nothing, “The… the team we have to help them, they are stuck and I…”

“I’m helping you first.” He looked around, calling out for Dodo, his missing friend as he did so. He spotted him, lying close to the flames that were surging from the room, he wasn’t moving. Cain shivered slightly, shifting so that he could shake the shoulder of the unmoving man. “Come on, wake up, wake up…” The smoke entered his lungs and he coughed heavily – the heat burning his throat.

There was too much smoke, they needed to get out. Covering his mouth, he surged forward, taking hold of Dodo and using the small amount of energy he had left to heave him closer to the wall. Cain collapsed beside Jatt against the wall, breathing heavily, the still unconscious Dodo laying across both of their laps.

“I think…” Jatt’s voice held no strength to it as his head slumped sideways, falling onto Cain’s shoulder. “I think we’re in a bit of trouble.”

Cain’s only response was to take Jatt’s hand again, resisting the urge of grip it tightly, knowing doing so would aggravate the shards of glass already pressed into his skin. He could see it, small shaft of light, leading out – leading to safety.

He might have had the strength to leave, if he pushed as much as he could, but no, he wasn’t going to leave them here, he wasn’t going to let them go through this alone. They would get through this together, or not at all.

**\- - -**

Mads liked to think he was a pretty positive person, in fact sometimes he liked trying to find the good side in any situation just to get a reaction out of his team. Right now, however, looking around, all positive thoughts had left him. He didn’t think he could put a positive spun on being stuck in a burning building. The flames were, at least one positive, contained to the two walls that they had been sitting at – their computers, chairs and probably phones and other personal items were nothing but a melted and burnt mess.

The smoke wasn’t too bad, as the ventilation system was still working, sending most of it out into the hallways. Mads tried not to think about what this meant for everyone else in the facility, especially the coaching staff, who were probably right outside. And probably injured, but he didn’t want to think about that either.

It wasn’t the smoke, or even the fire, that worried Mads the most, no, it was the small rumble and screeching sounds that he was more concerned about. While the rest of the team helped each other up, inspecting for possible injuries and brushing dust off each other Mads focused his eyes above then, rather terrified that everything was about to fall down on their heads.

And he was rather glad he did. Mads would take him having a broken leg over Nicolaj dying any day of the week.

**\- - -**

“Is everyone okay?” Edward asked as he was helped to his feet by his toplaner. The blast had caused a sharp ringing in his ears and he was pretty sure he had twisted something after landing awkwardly, but other than that – he seemed to be okay. And as everyone replied back to him, he was surprised that none of the injuries any of them had were serious.

“Well, this is just a great start to the split.” Core’s comment dripped of sarcasm as he looked around, his eyes falling on the immense flames. The heat wasn’t too bad at the moment but he knew that it wouldn’t last too long. They needed to get out, the only problem was…

“I think this is our exit, or what’s left of it anyway.” Nicolaj’s face contorted into a frown as he looked the ruined glass doors, the walls having collapsed around them. The force that had been expelled didn’t give him much hope for the others, although he didn’t voice it, he was rather terrified for their wellbeing. Walking over towards it, he shivered, it looked even worse up close, he couldn’t even see the hallway beyond and the glass of the door had melted in the fire, sizzling liquid stuck to the metal and concrete. “What are we supposed to do?”

In answer to this the room gave a shudder and they all stumbled slightly – then there was the splitting screech of metal and everything seemed to all happen at once.

Impact yelled in shock as he moved forward to help the fallen Nicolaj from where he now lay, unmoving after Mads has all but tackled him, pushing him to the side. Core and Edward however, tan towards the jungler, who was now pinned under the rubble.

“Broxah, Mads!” Edward fell down beside him, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze, “say something – are you okay, are you alive….”

“Ooo that rather smarts,” Mads blinked through the blinding pain that was rushing through him and looked behind him, groaning at the sight of his legs, crushed and pinned under the metal. “Well, I guess that is better than being dead.”

“Uh huh, still doesn’t look very good… I don’t know if we will be able to move it.”

“It’s okay, I’m…” Mads hissed in pain, “I’m okay, as long as I know you guys are okay, I will be okay.”

Edward shock his head, “Typical, worry about us.” He smiled softly, taking Mads hand and squeezing tightly, “I’ve got you; I am right here and I am not going anywhere.”

He laughed, “Not like you have a choice.”

“Nah, you know we will be staying even if we could get out,” It was Core’s voice that came to him with this comment and he couldn’t help but smile as he closed his eyes.

The pain in his legs were slowly subsiding and that probably wasn’t a good thing, his body was a kind of weird numb feeling as he realised the heat wasn’t even bothering him anymore. Sleep, right now, all he wanted to do was just sleep.

He didn’t know how long he was asleep for, but when Mads woke up, it was in darkness and he was alone. The amount of rubble around him had increased and his confused and blurred mind panicked. Had the rest of the roof collapsed on his team? Were they all right?

He struggled to his fee, not seeming to comprehend that he could now move, and began to stumble towards the sliver of light that was taunting him from a distance. A voice, reached his ears, calling his name and a scent – familiar and calming, filled him.

Still reeling in shock, his mind didn’t even put two and two together on how weird it was having a scent calm him, let alone it being something he even thought of. He stumbled into the light, the room lit in an glow of colour from the flames and was relived to see his team were all okay.

Mads collapsed next to Edward, closing his eyes, readying himself to succumb to sleep once again. His mind drifted in and out of consciousness as his team’s conversation came to him in bits and pieces, and he smiled – the panic now fully gone, he felt safe being here, with them.


	4. A different Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, life has been sad and hectic and you know, just 2020 things. So sorry about the lack of updates, but I am here, and I am still writing. I really like this story, especially as we get deeper into it - so I'm not stopping anytime soon.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading my weird little idea <3

“Core you need to heal him.”

Core blinked, his voice stuttering slightly, “Wait – no, what you… can’t just say that so… flippantly.”

“Why be shy about it,” Nicolaj shrugged slightly, “You healed me, something happened – that much is obvious, why not use it to help?”

“What, what if I do it wrong, I don’t even know how it happened with you.”

“Maybe just remember how you felt when it happened, that’s a whole power thing right, feelings?”

Core wrinkled his nose at this, “Feelings?”

Nicolaj chuckled at the look on the supports face, “Yeah feelings, go with that.”

Core grumbled under breath, muttering something in Korean that caused Impact to laugh, as he moved over to where Mads was, kneeling down beside the injured jungler.

Impact joined his midlaner by the ruined exit, “You know, if this has happened to us all, maybe I get us through this – I could…. Break my way through.”

“I don’t know if that would be wise,” Nicolaj bit his lip, “We don’t want to hurt anyone that is outside.”

“Hmm, that would not be good,” Impact taped his chin, “Maybe if I can relate mine to just being strength, and I could move it and… Nicolaj?”

“Huh, what, yeah, yeah that sounds good.” Nicolaj frowned, looking behind him, “Sorry I thought I saw… never mind.” He shook away the uneasy feeling rising up in him before adding, “you just be careful, it still looks pretty hot, we don’t want you burning yourself.”

There was a small shimmer around Impact as Nicolaj said this, almost as if he was shielded.

“I will be careful, I promise.”

Nicolaj just hummed, before going to return to the others, “How is it going?”

“I think I have it,” Core’s words were flat as he concentrated on the sight in-front of him, green light was once again swirling around hi hands. “It is hard to keep it going, it is like a strange pull.”

“You are awesome Core, you have got this, you’ve got this.” Edward grinned up at his support, “at least you sudden appearing magical power is helpful, I guess I am here in case we need to blast through a wall or something.”

“Still could come in handy, but not unless we know there isn’t anyone on the other side.” Nicolaj watched as the green light from Core shifted around Mads injuries, the cougar rolling it’s shoulders and shifting of Tactical’s lap and instead, curled up in a ball on the floor. 

The team just sat around him, waiting for him to wake. The flames around them continued to crackle and grow, the heat increased and the smoke was slowly beginning to over-run the ventilation system. None of them voiced the increasing fear, the crippling knowledge that they were running out of time as the elements bore down on them.

**\- - -**

“I hate not being able to do anything,” Steve sighed, his eyes never leaving the facility in front of him. The flames had subsided greatly however the fire-officer had confirmed a major hot-spot inside, a hot-spot that he knew was the room the team was in.

“We have to trust the fire-fighters to do their jobs,” Jared commented, gripping Steve’s shoulder as he did so. “And we can just be ready to help them in whatever way that we can when they get out.”

“Yeah, whatever they need and...”

“STEVE!”

The two of them spun around at the yell of his names, eyes widening at Andy, who was the one that had yelled, storming up to them, the whole TSM league team on his heels.

“How… how dare you just not…not finish our conversation and…”

“Oh,” Steven blinked, turning around to look back at his phone still on the ground where it had landed after the explosion. “I am sorry I forgot to… oh.” He was cut off by the sudden hug from the TSM owner.

“I thought you were dead, I saw, I mean we saw the flames and we all thought…”

“I, I am okay… I was lucky, I was out here when it happened.” Steve turned back around, realizing that now, right beside him, a horror-struck Peter was staring at the burning facility. “Peter…”

“They, they are in there, aren’t they?”

“Yeah, the fire-fighters are about to move in and find them… the officer said it will be tough, it’s unstable, but they…they are going to do all they can.” Steve noticed that, much like Jared had before him, Søren was holding onto Peter, not just as a comfort but to stop the ADC from running into the building. “It, it is really great that you came, I’m sure they will all be happy to see you.”

“I, I don’t understand, the flames don’t seem to be that bad.”  
“It’s because it originated inside, and it’s concentrated at a certain spot.”

“They…” Søren swallowed, something in his chest tightening, “they’re right in the middle of it, aren’t they?”

“Yeah, but we have to believe they are okay, we have to…”

There was a silence at this comment from Steve and they all returned their gazes to the facility as the fire-fighters made their way into the building. All they could do, was wait.

**\- - -**

He could hear talking, the murmuring of someone calling out – the sound, although quiet in his ringing ears was urgent and full or authority.

“Hello, is anyone out there – can anyone here me?”

Jatt’s eyes snapped open at this and he blinked at the shinning beam of light shifting through the dust and the smoke – fire fighters had been sent in to help them, the torch light shifting and moving through the now dark facility. His voice felt hoarse and dry but he had to try to get their attention.

“Here – here please, please… over here!” He coughed through the smoke the strain on his voice from his effort to yell. Moving hurt, but he did so anyway, trying to get more into view of the shifting light.

“Hey, over here – we have someone.” The officer ran over towards where his light had spotted Jatt, kneeling down beside him, a quick glance up and down at his injuries. “Hey you are good, we have you – you can come with us.”

And that was when Jatt did something both incredibly stupid and brave, he pushed away the help, refusing to let him help him off the ground. “No, no not me, I… I’m okay.” He ignored the scoff at this, the blood soaking his clothes obviously showing otherwise. “I know it looks back, but I am okay, my friends…” He nodded beside him, where the unconscious Dodo and Cain now lay. Dodo still hadn’t woken at all; Cain having fallen unconscious awhile ago due to the heavy smoke. “They haven’t woken up and they won’t please, take care of them first.”

The officer just shook his head, glancing over at his partner who also kneeled down beside him, he whispered something to him before returning his focus back to Jatt. “Look, I won’t lie to you, there is a good chance that we might not be able to come back, not straight away, the roof is very unstable.”

“It’s okay, really – just get them out – I can… I will just have to be okay.”

“Oh, you are a stubborn one, I see… is there anyone else here?”

Jatt bit his lip, and indicated to the ruined room behind them, “There are five people in there, that I know for certain, outside of that I don’t know… I am sorry.”

“It’s okay, other teams have managed to find some other people, here…”

“It is the confirmed hot-spot Sir, we won’t be able to enter that safely, I don’t see how anyone could…”

The senior officer cut him off by putting up his hand, “It is our job to do everything we can to get everyone out, no matter what that entails, is that understood?”

“Understood sir.”

“Good,” He stood, an unconscious Cain in his arms. He looked thoughtful for a moment, as if accessing the situation, behind them, a crash echoed, a part of the roof falling through the corridors. “Can you walk, perhaps the both of us can support you, while carrying someone else.”

Jatt probably could, if he was honest with himself, but no, he didn’t want to leave – he didn’t want to get out still knowing the team was safe. “You… just get them out, and be careful yourself, I am fine, really – I will stay right here.”

“That, is very ill advised, I would recommend that if you can, to start make your way closer to the exit.”

“You should get my friends out, rather than standing around talking to me and wasting time.”

“Sir, he has a point, the collapsing ceiling is spider-webbing across the facility.” At these words there was another crash further in the facility. “We have to go, now.”

These were the kind of decisions he hated making, to risk their own lives, in the chance of saving more.

**\- - -**

“Oww, ah my head.”

“Mads! Guys he is waking up, hey – can you here me, take it slow now and don’t, you know, don’t freak out.”

“Look, we are stuck in a burning down facility, I don’t think it could get much worse for me to be freaking out over.” Mads opened his eyes, blinking around for a moment, wanting for them to adjust to the brightness, they didn’t. Also why was he on the floor, no wait on his hands and knees. He stretched, his whole body moving forward fluidly, strong arms pushing out in front of him. But they were not arms, they were front legs. Front legs covered in a golden, shimmering fur.

He yelled, falling over backwards as he did so, “What…. What!”

“Come on now, you said you would not freak out.”

“How, what… what….” Mads looked up at this team, who were all huddled around him with looks of mixed relief and concern. “Why have I turned into a large cat – and why can I talk and why… why are you all so calm?”

“Hey, it’s just that we have already had our freak out. And you know you are not just any large cat – you’re Nidalee.”

Mads narrowed his eyes at this, which looked rather intimidating in his current state, “Are you saying that I have become the champion that I was paying in the game during the power-cut?”

There were numerous nods at this.

“Core can heal,” Edward added matter-of-factly, “Nicolaj had a concussion and your legs were injured, but Core channelled his inner Yummi, or something like that.”

“We don’t understand it, I mean, how could we to be honest, but the power-cut and fire has done something to us, we have been changed.”

Mads wondered if he was dreaming, it all seemed too… fantastical, too unbelievable and mystical. It was like some kind of movie or comic book. Sighing Mads looked down at the paws he now had, taping the ground with them, testing how he moved on the four legs. It was here, right in front on him, there was no denying it.

“Well, ah, what does this mean for everyone else? Hiding some guns on you there?” This late comment was directed at Edward caused the ADC to shrug.

“We have no idea, it hasn’t really itself yet and we…”

“Hey, hey everyone, look!” They all turned to look at Impacts excitement, shocked yells from coming form them all at the sight. “I’m strong.” Impact commented with a grin as he lifted the large piece of metal that had fallen across the doors away from it, placing it to the sigh as if it weighed nothing. “I think we can clear us a path.”

“Good, I mean, I didn’t want to say it – but things were staring to look pretty dire and… Mads are you okay?”

The jungler had sprung forward, his whole-body twitching, his eyes dark. “I can… smell something.” The confusion in his voice was obvious on he continued to walk further towards the exit that Impact was making. “It is… wrong, pain, copper…. I think it’s blood, something is injured!”

“Can you tell who it is, and how many?”

Mads sat down at this, his eyes focused on Impact, who at his explanation, had began to work quicker with clearing the way. “I know it, it is familiar, but I can’t pinpoint it – it is only one however.”

The team began to gather closer to Impact, as the toplaner pushed and pressed the rubble, crunching it in on itself to create a space for them to move forward. As soon as the soon as there was a small enough gap Mads ran forward, slinking to the ground, following the scent, easily being able to see in the ebbing darkness.

Inside the room, a crack echoed around and the roof above them came crashing down, crumbling in on itself and causing the fire to burst and splutter, roaring up once again. A small sliver of light burst through this, a gap where the sky could be seen, it created just enough light as Impact collapsed in the hallway, all his energy spent after moving everything out of the way.

The hallway beyond was a crumpled mess of glass and stone, dust and smoke filling the air. Mads was already by the side of the injured body slumped across the wall. The team yelled in shock, praying that they were not too late as they rushed towards their head-coach.


	5. Bullet Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who continues to read this fic, once again I apologize for the lack of updates, finding time to sit down and type out my ideas these days is hard. :/

“What do you mean you are not going back in – my friends are in there you have to help!” Peter’s voice echoed around those gathered outside of the facility, emergency response teams, those that he had worked with and even a few other players from other teams that had heard about what was going on. “You can’t just leave them in there!”

“We don’t want too, and this is not a long-term thing, if we go in now, into the hot-spot unprepared then we will do more harm than good. We first have to focus on those that we can immediately help on the outside, knowing no one else is in the building helps us to be able to get to your friends more safely.”

“But I…”

“Why don’t you go be with the others, Sir.”

They left Peter standing in shock, his mind whirling, he had been ecstatic a few minutes ago with the sight of Dodo and Cain being carried out of the building, this was followed by other people being brought out, staff that Peter recognized, members of some of the other E-sport teams that were greeted with happiness by their friends. And he waited, he waited to see his friends, to met them with relief and happiness, but they did not come.

Trying to push back the tears of anger, Peter made his way over to the ambulance where the rest of TSM and Steve were huddled around Cain, who had just woken up a few moments ago. 

“Wait, what, why am I out here, why is it just me and not…”

“Hey, easy there, they said you have inhaled a lot of smoke, so your body might not be able to keep up.” Steve sat down beside him, a hand on his shoulder to stop him from moving too much. “The fire-fighters brough you out, you are both safe.” At this, he indicated behind them, where a still unconscious Dodo slept. Steve wanted to worry about him, but the paramedics had assured him that he was going to be fine, his body having gone into a hibernation like sate to survive the fire. “You are both going to be fine after some rest.”

Cain’s eyes narrowed, looking around, he pursed his lips as he did not find what he was looking for, “Where, where is Jatt?”

“What?”

“He was with us, right by me and he was… he was in pretty bad shape -where is he?”

“He must still be in there.”

“Why would they do that? Why would they leave him? …there was so much blood”

“I,” Steve tried not to blanch at this new information, “I am sure they are going to go right back for him, maybe he was awake, and because you two were unconscious they took you first in fear you were in bad shape, don’t worry, I am sure they will go right back for him.”

“They said, they said they were not going back in,” Peter interrupted the conversation, his voice hollow at bringing the bad news, “they said that it is too dangerous to go back in, to that spot in particular.”

“But… but they need to get him out! They need to get them out…” Images of what the room he knew the team was in, flashed through his mind, the destruction, the heat, blood stained hands and shattered glass crossed through his thoughts and he couldn’t help but shiver. “Why, why would he have stayed, why did he not come with us…”

“My guess,” Søren sighed, shaking his head as he added, “you guys have found yourself a coach just as stubborn as the team.”

“Right, they’re not coming out, not unless they can come out together.

**\- - -**

“It’s not working,” Core’s panic was easily shown through his voice, “I am doing exactly what I did before and it is not working!”

“Hey, hey now… no blaming yourself, maybe you’re just tired, it probably works like that – right?” Impact suggested, adding softly, “I know I won’t be able to move anything anytime soon…”

“Right, well, if we can’t help him now, then we need to get him out to someone that can.” Edward began moving around the room, running his hands along the collapsed walls that surrounded them. An idea burst into his brain and he narrowed his eyes, in confusion and apprehension, “Hey, ah… Mads – can you, like sense anyone else around?”

“Huh?”

“I think I can clear a path out but I don’t want to hurt anyone in doing so.”

“Oh yeah, I can try.” Mads left Jatt’s side, giving Nicolaj a small nod as the midlaner busied himself in ripping strips off his jacket and top to contain the bleeding as much as he could. “Hmm, let’s see.” He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and concentrated; the distinct scent of his team suddenly hit him, the comfort and security of them filled his whole entire body and he wanted to stay in that – but he regretfully pushed past them, past the security in search of something unknown.

It was dark, and empty, in the far-off distance there was another spike of familiarity, but it wasn’t anywhere near and it was surrounded by a cloud of the unfamiliar, feelings of panic and pain – and worry. “I think, I actually think we are the only ones left in here… there is far off, far off there is a large gathering of people, all I can get from them is panic and worry, a feeling of waiting, so I think those must be everyone outside.”

“Wow, that’s amazing…” Edward just stared at him for a moment before shaking his head, going back to what he originally asked, “So, through that – there is no one around?”

Mads shock his head, opening his eyes, “No, we will be good.”

“Good, now, hmm, if we are here – and the walls are all… what way would be the quickest I wonder?”

_I can help with that!_

They all jumped at the robotic voice, Edward letting out a small yelp of surprise as a scope fell over his eyes, a full-face visor quickly following it, Neon lights filled his vision, numbers and calculations created before him.

_The shortest distance is the North-East facing wall, it also has the least amount of mass to break through – shall we?_

Edward jumped once again as, appearing in a burst of light and sonic sounds, he found himself holding a large gun in each hand, the metallic red glistening in the flames light. “Ah, okay, okay this is kind of cool… okay this way.” As he turned to face the wall in the direction the voice had indicated, the visor started flashing green, large arrows appearing in his vision. “Right, yes, this way there is just the one room and then a little corridor and the outer wall, shouldn’t be too bad.”

He nodded, trying to find some kind of solid resolve, it was sometimes easy to forge that aside from the main, wide open, rooms of the training facility, the rest was a mix of long hallways of weird shapes and twisting corridors that joined at random intervals.

“Okay, here I go!” Edward closed his eyes and concentrated, breathing out deeply as he did so, trying to find an emotion or feeling that would evoke the want to remove the barriers in their way. Around him, the team fixed their eyes on him, waiting and hoping in anticipation.

It started slowly, he felt the pull, the build up of energy around his hands, moving and shifting into the guns, and then, in a quick snap, it exploded forth, sending the neon bullets crashing towards the wall as it was engulfed in the bright lights.

The knock-back of the power crashed into Edward as he stumbled, the barrels of the guns smoked.

_Great shooting! Now it’s time for a quick re-charge!_

“Ah yeah, bye…” Everything disappeared with a quick pop, a slight shimmer of light still visible surrounding him. He took a deep breath and the room spun, Edward would have fallen over then and there if Core had not rushed over to support his friend. 

“That looked really cool, are you okay though?”

“Just, just a little light-headed is all, thanks Core.” Edward continued to lean on him for support for a moment longer as they inspected the tunnel that he had created through the rubble. “I can see little sparks of light, that has to be a good thing, right?”

“Yeah, now how are we going to get everyone out safely?” This question was mostly directed towards the still unconscious Jatt, even with the make shift bandages it still caused their hearts to drop at the state he was in. “Are we able to carry him?”

“I could easily, if I could somehow figure out how to change back.” Mads huffed slightly at this, “I don’t even remember changing so I can’t even think about what that was like.”

“Maybe you just have to wait for it to wear you out, like the rest of us… or maybe just think about being human?”

Mads narrowed his eyes at this, but it tried it anyway, there was no luck however, no matter what or how he thought he could not change back. “Well, put him on my back anyway, it’s probably best that he is still lying, and also there is less smoke at my height. Just make sure his arms are around my neck.”

There wasn’t really another option, with everyone else still exhausted over everything they knew they wouldn’t have the strength to carry him as carefully as needed. After a little bit of organizing and careful movement they were off, Mads leading the front, the unconscious Jatt slumped over his back, his arms linked around his neck. Nicolaj walked side by side with him, one hand placed softly on Jatt’s back to help steady him. 

In a growing silence they made their way down the turned Edward had made – stopping short at the outer-wall. You could see the scorch marks that the bullets had made on it, but it had not fully broken through.

“Damn it!” Edward rammed his shoulder into the wall, a small amount of plaster falling off it but nothing more. “Ugh, now what do we do?”

“I am sure if we can all work together, we can get out of here, look.” Mads swiped at the smoke, pointing up at the top of the wall, that had collapsed through on the outside. “It is weak there, if we can target that… what?”

“You changed… you are back.”

“Oh,” He blinked, honestly, he had barely noticed, but he was now standing before them as a human once again. Jatt was still on his back, his blood staining Mads now exposed skin. Mads wrinkled his nose, “What the magic mumbo, jumbo can give me pants but not a shirt?”

“Must be magic that’s not R-rated.”

“Haha, very funny, suppose it’s better than the other way around.” He shifted Jatt slightly, the coach having slipped off a bit after the transformation. “I guess I can’t complain.”

“Good, from my view there is certainly isn’t anything to complain about.”

Mads blushed slightly, “Nicolaj! Really?”

The midlaner just smirked, winking at his team-mate a he turned back to the wall, not before having looked his friend up and down. “No need to be embarrassed, I’m just enjoying the view.”

Mads seemed to have no words to this, he spluttered slightly as the rest of the team laughed, causing the blush to grow brighter.

Nicolaj, his attention now fully on the unstable wall, but his lip as he inspected it. He was the only one who hadn’t helped them, at this stage he hadn’t shown anything, but surely, he could put pressure on the cracks right, he could command it – but how?

He jumped, as the wall seemed to buckle as if something had hit it – a glint of purple mist and metal crossed his vision before disappearing. He turned his attention once again to the spot on the wall, but the laser focused was broken, pulled back by a comment and a voice that had all been hoping to hear.

“Well, pretty sure I am living out many fans fantasies right now.”

“Jatt!” The happy cheers of his name filled the room as he looked around at them all, his eyes filled with relief.

“You’re all okay?”

“Okay, yes, the one bleeding everywhere is worried about us, how typical.”

Jatt chuckled closing his eyes and placing his head back onto Mads shoulder, “I was not the one trapped in an apparent hot-zone.”

“Yeah, well that is a long story.”

“I look forward to hearing it…” He sighed deeply, “Broxah?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you terribly mind if I stayed like this for a little longer? I don’t think I could quite stand by myself.”

“Of course not, you just rest, I’ve got you… we’re going to get out of here, all of us, so don’t you worry.”

The words were a strong comfort for him as he felt exhaustion once again take over his body, “thanks…”

They watched Jatt close his eyes, keeping their eyes keenly on him as they made sure that his was breathing okay, his chest moving up and down in regular intervals. Every moment or so, there was a hitch in the breathing and he would whimper in pain, pressing himself further into Mads as if needing the comfort.

“We need to be quick,” Impact’s voice was determined as he strode over towards the wall, a slight glare on his face. “If only I had some of my strength, I could punch through this but… I feel… ah, like I would only hurt myself…”

“Hmm, well it doesn’t look too strong now, does it – maybe we could get through if we all push together?”

“I don’t know Core, it’s still a concrete wall… it’s weak up near the top there,” Nicolaj sighed as he walked forward, his joints suddenly felt stiff, his muscles worn, as if he could only move in a certain way, as if he was only allowed certain movements. Silently, he placed a hand on the wall, running fingers along it as if seeing a pattern, “All it would need, is a little bit of power in that spot and it would come down.” He sighed, placing his head on the cool concrete becoming more and more frustrated that he couldn’t do anything.

“Like... like a ripple?”

“Huh?” Nicolaj blinked in confusion as he turned towards Edward who had muttered the words, “what?”

“Like a ripple, on a pond, starting off in one place and moving outwards to effect more of it, we need a ripple.”

“No, not a ripple,” Mads couldn’t help but grin, his eyes focused on the confused Nicolaj, “What we need, is a shock-wave.”

At the word, the air chilled and shifted slightly, hues of dark purple and blue mist swirled for barley a second before disappearing. A laugh, childish but cold, echoed around the space, and the wall collapsed, falling into dust as purple light emitted from it. The light was centered on where he had his hand on the wall.

Nicolaj pulled his hand back, as if suddenly burned by the contact, clutching his hand to his chest, his muscles still felt stiff, and he could even feel a coldness in his bones. His mind must be playing tricks on him, for a brief moment his hand had appeared to him the sleek silver of metal.

“Nice work.”

His team was suddenly around him, pulling him out of his thoughts as he returned his focus back to around them. Sunlight, the day blinding them, free space, where the smoke was billowing out into the open air – no longer filling their lungs. They were free.

“Come on, let’s go.”


	6. Illusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo, it's been awhile. :) this chapter is just getting through some of the medical stuff and initial reactions to things that are going on. Hope we are all doing well through these times, sending you all positive vibes wherever you find yourself. <3

An explosion rocked the ground they were standing on, fire and smoke billowing out of the facility. The fire had a shimmer to it, an artificial light so to speak, making it look other-worldly.

“What is going on, what in the world was that?”

“Stay calm please, we don’t need anyone else moving in and – hey!”

They ignored the comments and the asking of them to not go towards the explosion, instead they rushed forward, running to the side where the smoke was pouring out. Steve and Peter led the way, Søren also managing to pull himself away from the officers to follow them. The ground shock and rumbled constantly under them and the outer walls fall away as they rushed towards the wall that seemed have been blown out, with the most smoke and fire. There were shadows in the smoke.

“Hey, hey over here – over here I think it is them – I think they got out,” Peter’s words were rushed as he ran forward, being the first one to spot the shadows of the team through the smoke, his concern growing with every passing second as he could see them clearer and clearer. “We need to get medics! Get some medics over here now…... guys!”

Peter coughed as he yelled over to them, swiping at the smoke and holding his hands across his face as the flames surged to the side, causing him to stagger slightly as he made his way over to them. “You made it out.”

“Peter? Are, what are you… why are you here?”

“Of course, we are here,” This comment came from Søren as he moved forward, “We are all worried about sudden disconnect and then when Steve’s call cut off, we panicked, well I say we; it was mainly Peter.” He moved forward more, looking the group up and down, Steve had already moved forward to help Mads with the injured Jatt, Søren’s eyes however focused squarely on his fellow midlaner. “You look like crap.”

“Huh?”

“You’re bleeding and it’s… whoa.” Søren moved forward quickly managing to catch Nicolaj as he stumbled forwards, “what, you use your own jacket to help Jatt but you’re not worth it yourself?”

“Huh?” Nicolaj was confused, why did he feel so dizzy, why was his head screaming at him in pain – why could he feel blood slowly dripping down the back of his neck. “No, no I was fine…. I felt fine.”

“I am going to presume that’s the adrenaline speaking,” Søren flagged down one of the medics, who narrowed their eyes at the sight of Nicolaj and made a beeline towards them. 

As Nicolaj’s legs gave out from under him, a frown appeared on his face and his confusion turned to frustration, “But, but no, no Core…. Core healed me, he helped me.”

“While I think it is wonderful that you believe your friends presence can make you feel better, the human body, sadly, does not work that way.” The medic sighed, directing there second comment to Søren, “May I ask your assistance in getting him back, we need to asses his condition as soon as possible.”

“Right, of course, come on, we’ve got you.”

Nicolaj just muttered something darkly as he looked behind him to his team. Jatt was being carried away in a stretcher, Steve was having what seemed like an argument with Mads, who had collapsed on an obviously broken leg. Peter stood with Core to the side, while Impact and Tactical looked around at everyone in confusion. As he was helped away, from the scene, Nicolaj couldn’t help but wonder if it had been real or not, or maybe he had just made it all up in his head.

**\- - -**

“You are not making any sense Core, what do you mean you thought you healed them?”

“I was Yummi, and I healed them, and Impact moved the concrete away because he was really strong and Tactical used bullet time to create the tunnel… and Broxah was a cat!” His voice became more frantic and he talked, making there way back to everyone, greeting relived friends and co-workers. “I am not… imagining things, it did happen – I don’t’ know why Jensen and Broxah are hurt again but I did heal them!”

“Core…” Peter knew the support well, well at least he liked to think he did, he had caught onto his mannerisms and ticks pretty early one. He was shocked to realized that Core was telling the truth, or at least, he believed he was telling the truth. “Look, I can’t imagine what it would have been like it in there, what you all have to go through and maybe you… you thought of something that made it all better but…”

“No, Peter it did happen. I understand why it sounds so unbelievable, but it did happen – so please don’t stand there and call me crazy.”

Peter breathed out deeply at this, watching as Core left him, returning to his team that were all worriedly hovering around the ambulanced with the injured members. Crazy, Peter knew that word was a trigger for the support, people had been calling him that for a while, normally to do with moving here to North America.

Peter had never called him crazy, never, and he didn’t want to start now. 

“Peter, we’re all going to follow the ambulance, do you want to come?” Vincent moved up to put a reassuring hand on Peter’s shoulder, noticing the worry that was radiating off his friend. “Hey, come on now, they are strong, they will be okay – they got out.”

“Mmm,” Peter breathed out deeply, leaning into Vincent’s touch. “Um, did you find out what happened?”

“Ah, the initial thought of the fire-fighters is that the fire got into a gas pipe that hadn’t been contained properly and created a chain reaction.” 

“Sounds like someone messed up…”

“Why do you ask?”

“Core, Core seems to think they got themselves out – using magical powers.”

“Powers?”

“According to the champions they were playing in our game.”

“Oh, that’s…. not really something you make up on the spot.”

“No, he believed it, I could see that he wasn’t lying to himself.”

“Nicolaj seemed to think the same thing,” Søren commented, joining in the conversation as they entered the car, wanting to follow the retreating ambulance. “He seemed to think that he shouldn’t be injured because Core had healed him.”

“What do we… that can’t… surely that cannot be possible…. Right?”

The question hung in the air as they all fell into deep thoughts, wondering, pondering, if it could have happened.

**\- - -**

“Are well just going crazy, is it just in our heads?”

“A group hallucination, no it couldn’t be – we have to believe it actually happened, we have to believe in each other.”

“Then why are they hurt, why are they not better – not safe like us… I hate it, the worrying.” Core’s voice became quiet of the end of his sentence, drifting off on his voice fully cracked giving way to his emotions. He had been mentally preparing himself for waiting for Jatt, for worrying about him – but with Mads and Nicolaj injured his nerves were shot and he just couldn’t take it.

“Hey they are strong; they will pull through – I heard Mads is already arguing with the hospital staff about letting him out to be with us and the Doctors said Nicolaj and Jatt will make a full recovery.”

“Yeah, but what kind and how long?” Core sighed, wrapping his arms around himself, “I mean – a concussion, that’s the future… implications, what is going to come with that, after everything – it’s going to be so different.”

“Yeah, he is going to hate the whole no doing anything part.”

“We will get through, we will help them get through this, together – as a team.” Edward shook his head, trying to get rid of the negative thoughts that were trying to creep back into the back of his mind. “We have to, no buts, no ifs, no maybes.”

**\- - -**

Steve sighed deeply, rubbing his temples, the flare of the headache reared up. The phone call had been a long one and it would show on his bill. It was something he never wanted to experience ever again, hearing the sadness and defeat in a Mothers voice knowing the world’s climate stopped her from being with her son. Grated at least it wasn’t fully bad news – at least he was going to make a full recovery. Steve promised himself then and there that when the time came for it to be safe, he would personally fly her over for a holiday, he wanted to meet her and he knew as much as he hinted to admit it, Nicolaj missed his parents too.

Steve’s headache increased when he looked down at his phone, the constant beeping and shifts of light as it was flooded with messages of concern and questions from people of the community. He knew he probably had to make a statement, something he was dreading, but right now – he didn’t want to even think about it.

“The politics that comes with people’s lives…” Steve muttered, pocketing his phone for now, ignoring the chatter, to make his way back into the ICU waiting room to see if there were any other updates on the others. He blinked at the sight that greeted him in the waiting room. “Wait, they let you both out?”

“We already established this,” Cain’s eyes narrowed in annoyance, “We weren’t the ones really injured in the first place.”

“You are never going to let him live that down – are you?”

“No!” He huffed, “Stupid, self-sacrificing idiot…” The rest of the sentence trailed off into angry mutters of Korean.

“Ah, well… has there been any updates on his condition?”

“No, I mean there is that whole conflict of patient confidentially but like, no one else can come – so it kind of falls onto us, plus we were there, all those kind of things. I hope they can take that all into account and keep us up to date.”

Steve hummed, “Yeah I hope so to, at least with Nicolaj I am his emergency contact, so we don’t have to jump through hoops there.”

“Really – he changed that?”

“Yeah, I mean I guess it makes sense that he has someone in the country as a contact…” Steve went silent at this, his thoughts went back to the phone in his pocket, and the numerous messages that were still coming to him. He was going to have to make a decision, something that could change so many people’s careers. “I’m going to have to make a statement… people are going to want to know what happened and what we intend to do.”

“Hmmm, well do you even know what you want to do, what you are thinking of doing?”

“All I want to do know is scream, and maybe even cry.”

“What is stopping you?”

Steve shook his head, “I need to be strong – for them all.”

“I am sure they would not think any less of you Steve, if you let down those walls just a little bit.”

He shook his head once again, too many people had seen that already- when he had been terrified outside, waiting, staring at that fire – wanting to scream and cry. It was best his team didn’t see him in such a state, it was best that he could be a strong support for them all. Besides, everything was okay, everything was gong well, they were out of danger – right?

“Excuse me? Are you gentlemen waiting for updates on Mister Leesman?” In unison the three of them of them jumped to their feet as the doctor came towards them, he looked tired, his eyes weary. “We have just finished initial surgery and I have some news.”

**\- - -**

“Oh, Mister Pedersen is not here? I was hoping you were the reason he snuck out.”

“Excuse me, what do you mean snuck out?” Edward narrowed his eyes at the young nurse that has made her way into the waiting room to speak to them. Something clicked for him and his voice rose an octave. “Wait – is Mads missing?”

“Missing would be… a harsh word, he is simply, not in his room.”

“That sounds like missing to me,” Core grumbled, “Is he even well enough to even leave by his own?”

“Well not far a long walk or anything but he could have made it here… dang it all. I thought he might do something like this considering how much he was trying to argue his way out of the room.”

“Have you checked Jensen’s room?”

“Excuse me?”

Impact sighed, “Our other friend, who was hurt – maybe Broxah went to see him?”

“Rather impossible, Mister Jensen is in isolation due to the delicate nature of his head injury. He is not allowed visitors.”

“Pretty sure the rules wouldn’t stop Mads, considering he has already broken them to leave.” Edward commented to himself, holding but a laugh that the image of this gave him. “I would go and see if I were you – just in case.”

“It is two floors up, there is no way he could have gotten there without tiring himself out or without being seen.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Mads can be damn stubborn when he wants to be.”

True to his stubbornness and determination, two floors up, Mads sat peacefully on a chair inside of Nicolaj’s room. The cat figure curled up in a ball, his bright eyes fully focused on the sleeping figure in front of him.


	7. Watchful Gaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait all, hope you like this chapter  
> Who is excited for worlds? :D

Mads woke with a deep set head-ache and a wave of nausea, his senses were attacked with the overwhelming chemicals around him. His eyes could barley adjust to the bright artificial lights, his nose burning at the chemical smell surrounding him. He groaned in annoyance and it came out as a growl. Mads blinked in confusion, looking down, once again fur greeted him, strong rolling muscles, paws with claws that gripped the sheets in pain.

“This… this is probably not a good thing in the middle of a hospital.” He muttered to himself, looking around. “I should get out of here and try to find a way to let the3 guys know that I am okay.”

The harsh lights were too intense for his sensitive sight and he had to really focus to see the room clearly. The room had a balcony off it, maybe he could use that rather than wander around as a large animal in a hospital? Mind made up, Mads went to jump off the bed, only to land flat on his face as pain reared up from his injured leg.

Worried voices came from outside, his ears picking up on the concern that they were feeling after the crashing sound. Quicker than he thought possible, Mads dragged himself out through the sliding door, closing it quickly as he hid himself in the darkening night. Once outside, his senses were assaulted once more, by scents and sounds and feelings.

Worry, fear, panic – confusion. He tried to push them all down, tried to clear his head, tried to focus on…

A known scent crashed into him, with an emotion that he would normally never attach to it – dread, a haunting feeling of being dragged down into an abyss of darkness with no escape.

“Nicolaj?” Mads looked up and it was almost like he could see it, a trail of colour, leading up to his friend, showing him the way to him. It was so far away however; he had a feeling that without the injury he would have no problem jumping the long distances required in his form.

A whine escaped him, of frustration, of anger, of not being able to reach his friend. Then, a tingling, a burst of pain in his leg that dulled, then soothed, then disappeared. Mads watched in fascination as the golden light around his leg faded in and out, healing his injury. He stared for a shot moment, shock running through his mind.

With a quick shake of his head he came back to his sense, putting it to the back of his mind – something to ponder another time, something to understand and question late – now, now he needed to get going.

He wanted to get to Nicolaj, he needed to be by his side.

**\- - -**

Has fallen into a coma… We are unsure of the reason…. Should be awake… Running more tests…

The Doctors words ran through his head in a continuous loop, the didn’t want to think on them, he didn’t want them to be real but the words wouldn’t stop – the pain wouldn’t stop. The Doctor had suggested he go and be with the others to see how they were all doing, but the thought of telling the team everything he knew made him want to throw up – it made him want to scream.

Strong. He had to be strong.

“You are inside your head again, aren’t you?”’

“Huh?”

Dodo rolled his eyes at his friend, “you’re thinking too much about all of this, you are squashing down your own feelings.”

“I need to do that, if I don’t…” Steve’s voice trailed off as they reached the other waiting room, his concern rearing up at the sight of the team members talking to a nurse. “Wait, what… what is going on?”

“Oh, it seems the hospital has lost Broxah.”

“I told you, lost is not the right word.”

“Is he not in his room?” Steven sighed, as they all nodded at his question, “Well, it is kind of to be expected seeming Mads personality, I am sure he just wanted out to come and see you or something.”

“But he is not here, they don’t know where he is.”

“Have you checked Nicolaj’s room?”

“Apparently that is impossible.”

“Look,” The nurse sighed, running a hand through her hair, “We already turned away others that wanted to get into Mister Jensen’s room, we are not about to let a still recovering patient in there.”

“What – who else tried to see him?”

“I think it was Peter,” It was Core that answered Steve’s question, “Søren dragged him up there after Peter began to have a small panic attack.”

“Oh, well I hope they at least let him see Nicolaj to help calm his nerves,” Steve’s voice stopped, and it hitched slightly as he a turned to the nurse. “Nicolaj is alright – right? That hasn’t suddenly changed?”

“Nothing has changed with Mister Jensen’s condition; we are continuing to monitor him and once he has had some decent rest and his patterns start to return to normal, we can allow visitors. Now if you excuse me, I need to continue looking for Mister Pedersan. If he does come here – please report it to the nurses’ station.” She left a this, muttering under her breath about stubborn patients.

Steve couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief, at least Mads and Nicolaj were okay – they hadn’t suddenly taken a turn for the worse.

“Steve?”

“Hmm?”

Edward shifted awkwardly on his feet, “What you said, about Nicolaj’s condition suddenly changing… has something… has something happened to Jatt?”

“Ah… well, I really – ahem, I really didn’t want to have to tell you this.” The panic was beginning to set in, the shock of what had happened running through him. The words rang in his head again as he took a deep breath, pushing back the scream – Strong. He had to be strong for them.

**\- - -**

“Are you certain he is actually okay?” Peter asked again, he had lost count at how many times he had asked the nurse this, but he had to be sure, the panic in his chest continued to swirl and shift.

“Yes, he is going to make a full recovery – he just needs rest and time.”

Peter sighed, his eyes fully focused on the window, through to the sight of Nicolaj in the room, numerous machines and wires surrounding him. “It just looks…. Wrong.”

“He is very lucky, in situations like these, it could well have gone in another direction.”

“Yeah,” Peter’s mind went back to the horrors of the fire, the flames that destroyed everything around it. He had stared at it, fully convinced that he wouldn’t be able to see his friends again – but here they were. They were okay, they weren’t in perfect health – but they were okay. “I can only imagine what could have been and.” He took a deep breath, his whole-body shivering. No, he didn’t want to dwell on what could have been, he didn’t want his mind to wonder to that real possibility of them not making it. Instead, he was going to focus right here, in this moment.

“Do you plan on, ah, moving anytime soon Sir?”

“No, I just need… I need him to know that I am him, that I’m worried for him.”

“I am sure he knows that Peter,” Søren tried to comfort his friend, having a small idea where this was coming from. “Take it from me, he’s not the type to hold those kinds of things over you.”

Peter blinked, slightly confused, “What do you mean take it from you, last I checked he wasn’t the biggest fan of you in any respect.”

“Really, come on Peter, you of all people shouldn’t take narratives and promotional clips seriously.”

Peter hummed at this, agreeing with the point but still not fully convinced that the two Danish midlaners had no bad blood between them after everything that had happened. He ignored the rather confusing feeling swirling around him and returned his attention back to the small window that let him see into the room. He jumped slightly in shock, but stopped himself from yelling by grabbing onto Søren tightly, hitting him with his other hand frequently.

“What – Peter are you…. Oh.” Søren exclamation of shock was whispered softly, not wanting to draw too much attention. Inside, his mind was screaming, it wasn’t possible, it couldn’t be possible. “Do you think that’s…”

“It’s what Core said and it certainly looks like the champion. I…I mean do you have any other explanation?”

“Strangely enough I think the whole magically turning into a cat because you played it in a video games actually makes the most sense here.”

Peter nodded in agreement, keeping his eyes focused on the cougar as it made it’s way into the room through the balcony window. It surveyed it’s surroundings, careful to not touch any of the medical equipment as it pushed a chair closer to the bed with it’s body. They watched as it jumped up into the chair and curled up – taking the spot to guard the bed.

Suddenly the bright eyes snapped away from the bed and towards the window, boring down on them.

Peter and Søren both jumped slightly at the intense glare. Not knowing why, Peter found himself holding up a hand in an awkward kind of wave. The large cat seemed to nod in return, before returning to gaze at the sleeping figure in the bed.

“I…”

“Peter I think we should go and inform the others.”

“What?”

“Well, if he is here that means he is not in his room – they might be worried. Besides, you don’t need to stand guard here – that is all covered.”

“But I…”

“I am sure he will let Nicolaj know you were here – besides, we don’t want to draw too much attention.”

“You, you are right and I suppose I owe Core an apology for not believing in him.”

The two left, knowing they were leaving the sleeping midlaner under and watchful gaze.

**\- - -**

“A coma? But the doctors said that he was going to be okay – that he was healing.”

The pain and uncertaintly in Edwards voice tore at Steve and he continued the mantra in his head. Strong, he had to be strong. “They, well they had said that – they are running some more tests now.”

“More tests? Tests means they don’t know what is wrong, tests mean…” Impacts voice trailed off into his own thoughts as he muttered quietly under his breath. The air fell silent, the room turning cold as the thoughts and ideas of what could possibly be ahead filled them.

It was Core that broke the silence. “Is this, is this my fault? Am I to blame? Nicolaj and Broxah aren’t mysteriously in comas, and I healed them – I wasn’t strong enough to heal…:

“Core this is not your fault. I don’t know what happened, what you all went through – but I am sure you all did your very best to help each other out of there.”

“No one is at fault here.”

“Except maybe the person who started the fire.”

“It was an accident.”

“Was it – are we certain about that?”

The room fell silent once more, this time only broken by the sound of footsteps. Peter and Søren appeared around the corner, approaching the cold room with caution.

“Hey, ah, hey guys… you all look a little down, is this about Broxah? Cause ah, if so, good news we found him.”

“Let me guess, he’s in Jensen’s room?” Core sighed, running a hand over his face in exhaustion as Peter nodded. “The staff wouldn’t believe us when we insisted that was where he probably had escaped off to.”

“Yeah well, to be fair, I don’t think they were quite expecting Mads to able to turn into a large cat.”

“What?”


	8. Clock-work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof! It's been way too long. Sorry about the delay in update, the main reason is my laptop met an unfortunate end, so typing out chapters have been difficult. Then I went on camp, then TL worlds happened and I was sad D:
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter - really getting into some of the key story points now! \o/

His head hurt more than he thought possible, more than he thought was fair if he was being honest. He very much wanted to wake up to ask someone to stop the pain, to cry out in help – but the mere thought of waking caused him to shut down. He could barley even comprehend where to start. He tired to pull his focus away from his injured head, to the other things, to things more tangible and manageable. Nothing else in his body hurt, it felt heavy and constricted but not hurt, maybe if he focused on that and nothing else then moving his body would wake him up? His muscles felt oddly stiff, and in moving them, a twinge, and then a crack of pain shot down his spine – he couldn’t help but cry out slightly in pain. Nope, nope – he was not doing that again. No more, no more he was just going to say here – and never move again.

Then, a soft, comforting, touch on his arm, a voice – full of concern.

“Nicolaj? It’s okay, I’m right here – I’m so sorry it hurts but you need to move… can you open your eyes?”

The voice, which he initially thought was his doctors, became more and recognizable the longer he talked, until the calming tones of his team-mates washed over him.

“Mads?”

“It’s okay, I’m here…”

Nicolaj screwed up his face, trying to open his eyes – after a full five minutes of concentrating Nicolaj found himself blinking up at the dim lights of the darkened room. A golden paw, gentle on his arm – Mads, turned once again into the cougar form, watching him in concern. Nicolaj couldn’t help but flinch slightly at the view.

“You, you have changed again?”

“Mmhmm, and not a moment too soon, you were all alone and scared – I could sense it.” He added softly as Nicolaj went to protest being afraid, “I wanted to help you so I healed myself and jumped my way up here.”

“What, no one stopped the large cat wondering the halls?”

Mads shock his head, “I used the balconies outside.”

“Oh.”

“I don’t think they are letting anyone in to see you. When I first got here, I could sense someone and sure enough, Peter and Søren were outside keeping an eye on you.”

Nicolaj shuffled awkwardly on the bed, “Peter is worried about me?”

“Of course, I mean, he is your friend – is he not?”

That, he thought with a twinge of guilt, was debatable at the moment. Putting all of this to the back of his mind, Nicolaj continued to focus on what was in front of him, not the creeping, searing pain in his head. “So, it really did all happen then, I wonder why Core’s healing didn’t stick?”

“Maybe, it is like my transformation, in that it is not permanent, it’s a kind of… in the moment thing… who knows if we would have been able to get out in time if he hadn’t healed us and given our strength back.”

Nicolaj hummed at this, he was alive – that was a big thing, concussions were bad at the best of times, in a burning building – he didn’t want to dwell on it, he didn’t want to focus. Focus brought attention to the injury; focus brought about pain.

He whimpered, pressing a hand up to his head and shrinking in on himself – as if it would stop the pain.

Mads sat up in shock, watching the painful expression rack Nicolaj’s face, “Nicolaj! What can I do? What’s happening?”

“I can’t… It won’t…. it feels like something is continuously ramming up against my head, like someone is screaming at me with no end…” His words trailed off into a whimper as he looked down – his hands, silver and purple in colour, seemed to mock him – the galaxy like metal moving over his skin. “Please, please tell me you can see this two?”

“See… oh my God, it’s like… like you are turning into her.”

Nicolaj just wordlessly nodded, watching the dark purple mist and metal encase his arms. It seemed the transformation had taken the skin he had used unto account, but why – why was it physically changing him? Why did it hurt so much?

_Let go – let go and let me out. Please, I don’t want to hurt you! I want to protect you, to let you command me – but you can’t if you keep me locked up…. Please._

The voice was urgent, yet reassuring, there was a panic to it and yet it washed a kind of stillness around Nicolaj that he had never really experienced before.

“I… I trust you, I…” He breathed out deeply, trying to let the pain go – trying to let go any barriers he had created. “I don’t want to feel this pain anymore…”

_And so, it shall be done._

The resulting pain was like nothing he had ever felt before, it was almost like his very being had been ripped out through his chest and stretched out through the whole room.

“Nicolaj!”

Mads concerned yell of his name was washed in deep purple as the shockwave of immense power rippled through the room and hospital beyond.

**\- - -**

“So, Mads has turned into a cougar?” Steve was trying to comprehend what the players around him were explaining to him. “Because he was playing one, in a video game?”

“Yes,” Edward nodded, “We all showed – ah, signs, of the champions we were playing whilst escaping from the facility. It was why we were so confused with Mads and Jensen – Core had already healed them.”

Core nodded along, “Maybe it is only a temporary thing… but then what was the point?”

“They’re alive,” Peter’s words were soft as he remembered his conversation with Nicolaj’s doctor. “You healed them enough that they were able to get here and live.” Peter now understood why the Doctor’s were so confused over everything. Logically, Nicolaj should be dead, if Core hadn’t healed him, they would be having a very different conversation. Peter shivered at the thought.

“So you believe me now, do you?” Core narrowed his eyes towards his ex-laning partner, a look Peter couldn’t quite pinpoint washing across his face.

“Yes, I am sorry for doubting you Core, but it just seemed so… fantastical and…” 

Peter’s words were cut short as a booming echoed around the room, static energy washed over them and a cloud of purple and black particles hung in the air as the room was plunged into darkness. A split second later, there was a thrumming noise and a click as the lights turned back on – the back-up generators kicking in. They all stood, in shocked silence.

“What – the hell, was that?”

“It was like a power outage, a wide one – maybe some kind of EMP or something?”

“No,” Impact shock his head, his eyes were to the ceiling, concern shaking his voice, “That – was a shockwave.”

His words washed over them and it was Søren that geld out his hands to the dark purple hue that was still around him, flicks of gold and silver adorned it – like millions of stars.

“Dark star… that, that is what he was using – it’s his favourite skin…” He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, “No… no something must be wrong, this is a hospital, no power her is putting a lot of people at risk, he wouldn’t have down such a thing on purpose – right?”

The question hung in the air, unanswered by words, but answered by actions as they all, moved away from the room – through the corridors and up, on their way to check on a friend.

**\- - -**

The pulsating power had knocked Mads back from the bed, and in the same motion had caused the transformation to reverse once again. He landed hard on his back; his bare skin cool against the floor as he tried to pick himself up. Far off voices reached his ears, concerned and fearful yells but he took no heed of them, Mads full attention was in front of him – his friend.

“Nicolaj… Nicolaj, please can you hear me – is that even you?”

“I, I yes I can hear you – it’s me, I’m here…. But I can’t… everything is dark I can’t see.” There was an echo to Nicolaj’s voice, a ghostly, child-like, whisper that filled the room. “Are you okay? I am so sorry if I hurt you, I just wanted to get the pain out of my head, it was too suffocating.”

“The pain is gone now?” Mads breathed out a sigh of relief as Nicolaj nodded at this, he was thinking the pain was the shockwave of power that had crashed out before, and if that had all been in Nicolaj’s head, he was impressed he had managed to cope for so long. “So, ah… how do you feel, now… like this?”

Nicolaj tilted his head, and Mads tried not to think about how robotic the movements were, as he held up his arms to inspect the shifting purple metal. The metal that, form Mads view, was slowly encasing his friend, webbing up his chest towards his shoulders and neck. 

“I feel, I don’t; know – it’s almost like I can’t feel anything – but… but if anything, I feel… powerful. I feel in control.” A sliver of confusion washed over Nicolaj’s voice, “I feel like I could command the very heavens and they would obey me.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“I don’t think anyone should have that kind of power….” Nicolaj’s voice trailed off into a growl, his focus on the doors as it was thrown open. He held out a hand and around Mads a barrier appeared, purple stars washing around him in a shield.

_Protect him!_

“You can’t just barge into the room like that!”

“Like hell we can’t – our friend is in danger and… oh… my…. Nicolaj?”

The whole group had barged into the room only to stop short as they came face to face with the transformed mid-laner, the spidering metal was now inching onto his shoulders, a small sliver of purple wrapping around his neck much like a vein. Stunned into silence, all they could really do was stare.

Nicolaj tilted his head to the side, accessing the situation in front of him, his eyes narrowing at everyone around him.

“Nicolaj, hey – hey listen to me, it’s okay. They are not a threat; you can let your guard down. It’s our friends, they won’t hurt me.”

Nicolaj hummed and pulled his hand back, the shield around Mads disappeared, replaced by a surging ball of dark energy moving and spinning in the air above Nicolaj’s hand. From his words, it was like he barley believed the reassurance.

“You hurt him – you die.”

The voice barley sounded like the midlaner now, and they all knew that the words said were no joke.

“Why are you all here?”

“There was an explosion… of sorts…. We were worried about you.”

He laughed, it sounding almost malicious, “As if you would every worry about me.”

It wasn’t obvious if this was directed towards Søren who had spoken, or Peter who Nicolaj had his eyes on, they both flinched.

“And as you can see, I am perfectly fine.” As he talked, he walked away from them, surveying the room with darken eyes. While the voice sounded confident, his body language showed a different story, he stumbled slightly, falling and catching himself on the wall – gritting his teeth – shaking his head as he placed a hand to his temple.

A small whimper of pain left him, causing alarm bells to go off in everyone’s head.

“Nicolaj!”

The two voices were now distinctive, seemingly having an argument with each other.

“I thought, I thought it was gone – I thought the pain was over, why does it still hurt?”

_You have to control me, to command – you have to use this power…_

“I don’t want to control anything…”

_If you don’t this pain will just keep coming around, bad things will just keep happening – like clock-work._

“I don’t… I don’t want to… don’t make me hurt anyone…”

His voice was barley above a whisper as he collapsed forward, the purple metal shattering around him, another shockwave of power rippling through the room. It was Søren that was quick enough to move forward, diving to catch the now prone Nicolaj before he hit the ground.

The metallic colouring of his skin was gone, but the small ball of dark energy and power still hovered nearby, both to protect and ready to strike at any moment.


	9. Call of the Herald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone sticking with me through this.  
> Trade rumors got me really sad so it looks like the team isn't staying together in 2021, but that doesn't mean I can't finish this story - especially seeming we are getting to the good part.

While the others had all ran upwards to check on Nicolaj, he had turned around and headed in the other direction. Something was just telling him that he needed to, a pulling in his gut that told him being in a coma and not having power, even for a split second, was not a good thing.

Steve skidded to a stop outside of Jatt’s room, taking in a deep breath at the sight of numerous medical staff in grouping in the room. “What is going on, is he okay?”

“Sir, it’s okay – please don’t come in – we are just readjusting and checking on some of the equipment that crashed during the power surge.”

“But he is okay?”

“Yes, actually it might well have been a good thing, this showed us that Mister Leesman isn’t reliant on the life-support system.”

Steve paled, “You thought that?”

“It was a consideration, but rest assured that it’s not case and the surge did no more damage.”

Steven didn’t know why but he felt like he could possibly be being lied to, he didn’t quite understand why he wasn’t allowed in the room.

“May I recommend going and checking on your other friends, it will be awhile before you will be able to come in.”

Steve just hummed at this, narrowing his eyes in confusion, he really didn’t like any of this, but he supposed there wasn’t really anything he could do about it, so with a sigh he turned back around to met up with the others. As if having some kind of sixth sense about it all, Steve pulled out his phone just as a call was coming through.

“Hello?”

“Ah, Steve, yes, I um don’t really know how to say this – but… the facility is kind of… changing.”

Steve frowned, “What in the world do you mean, I thought you were staying behind to help get things out for me after the fire has extinguished, what is all this changing talk you are going on about?”

“Yes well, that is the thing – the fire is out but… but now the facility is….” Andy sighed deeply, the TSM owner sounding tired. “You are going to think I am stupid but it kind of now, looks like the… well it looks like the baron pit.”

There was a small silence, “What?”

“The facility and the are around it has transformed into the rift and…”

“And?”

“It’s so unbelievable…”

“Considering what else has happened I will take anything.”

“Well, there are monsters surrounding it – we had to evacuate people and well… the Rift Herald is there.”

Steve’s head was spinning, there was no way, no way that was even possible and happening. But why would something like this be made up and how. “Either this is a really well thought out joke or you’re telling the truth.”

“I swear I am telling the truth, I could never… I just have no idea how to stop this – what do I do?”

Steve sighed, remembering the words from his team, the conversations, the changes occurring with them and the power they now apparently had. “I think, I think I know what to do, how we can stop it, it’s going to sound insane though.”

“Steve, I’m currently staring at a video game come to life…. The sky is purple for goodness sake, nothing will surprise me anymore.”

Steve wondered just what they had all done, for their lives to get this out of control.

**\- - -**

“Is he okay?” Edward asked the TSM midlaner, as Søren shifted his grip on the unconscious Nicolaj. Moving si that he was leaning against the wall, the blonde lying next to him, his head and shoulders on his lap.

“I don’t know, I mean to be honest, I am not sure what ‘okay’ would entail with you guys anymore.”

“I don’t think even I am the expert in this case.” The Nurse that had come in with them shook her head, “But…” She carefully picked herself forward, picking up one of the wires and carefully placing it back on his finger, looking up at the monitor she hummed. “Heart rate and pulse all seem normal… other than that it’s hard to say. He seems to have had no added affects from what happened…. If anything, he looks healthier.”

She side-eyes the dark ball of energy that was hovering above Nicolaj. Her child-like curiosity wanted to reach out and touch it, but the rationale part of her laughed, nope, not happening. “Let me cheek on a few more things, having him on the bed would be easier.”

“Right… ah.”

“I will help,” Mads quickly ran forward, eager to be of assistance to his friend. In the chaos Impact had given him a jacket, it fit quite snugly around his body. The nurse eyes him in confusion with a hint of annoyance as he moved.

“Looks like I was wrong and you did manage to sneak your way in here.”

“It’s okay, don’t feel bad, you were not aware of my ability to shapeshift into a cat and then jump really hight o reach from the balconies.”

She opened his mouth to question this but immediately closed it again, nope – after what she had seen when she opened the door, she wasn’t about to question anything when it came to this group. “Okay, well let’s see if we can get him up and see if there is anything, we can do to help the pain he was in.”

Moving forward she stopped in her tracks as the ball moved quickly across the room, blocking her path and moving swiftly from side to side as if it was warning her too not get any closer, “Oh, ah… I am not trying to hurt him.” The ball swivelled at this, showing the sleek singular silver ring that kept the dark energy contained. “I know you think I am trying to hurt him and I admire your want to protect but please, I am just concerned for his health.”

“The nurse is only trying to help, please let her through, Orianna.” Søren went with the name, hoping it would get the message across. The ball shifted, turning it’s attention of Søren, moving up and down as if surveying him. Silence filled the room and tension crackled in the air.

It shattered at Steve stumbled into the room, talking quickly, his words all jumbled together, “Hey guys this is going to sound insane but we need your… oh hello.” At Steve’s presence, the ball rushed over to him, barley a few inches from collided with him, it circled around him, almost as if in a greeting. “This is… you are… is Nicolaj okay?”

“We think so… he might just be exhausted.”

“Well, I think you are going to need him, you guys are going to have to do this together.”

“Do what exactly?”

Steve bit his lip, figuring he might as well just say it, “The facility has shifted, it has changed itself and slowly the city around it… into the rift.” He breathed out deeply, before adding, almost as an afterthought. “Oh and there are monsters.”

His words fell into a silence room, eyes staring at him in disbelief.

“Run that by us one more time….”

“Hey, you are the ones with the magical powers, this shouldn’t be too shocking to you.”

Core shook his head at this, “Being able to temporary heal people is one thing – monsters and… changing environments and… well that’s just a whole another thing.”

“When you say monsters,” Mads narrowed his eyes, “Do you mean like, minions or the monster camps or…”

“Rift monsters, including the herald.” Steve answered, feeling rather weird at having such a normal tone when talking about this, “The facility has turned into the pit – hopefully, the rules still apply and he won’t be leaving it anytime soon but….”

“Regi is the one that called me, he said they’re started evacuating everyone, so…. No one’s been hurt yet.”

The silence grew once again until Edward broke it, his voice coming through strong and calm. “Okay lets go and kill some monsters.”

“Ed? Really, but it’s dangerous.”

“And I can materialize large guns out of thin air – I think we’re meant to do this.”

“He is right, it would kind of be an asshole move to have these powers and not use them.” Impact nodded, in agreement clasping his hands together in a fist. “We should help.”

“Hmm, yes but Jensen needs to stay here,” Core offered, “He’s obviously still recovering and needs time to rest – we can hold anything off while he recovers.”

“I will stay with him,” Søren offered, taking the prone Nicolaj’s hand, missing the smirk that that Peter sat his way, “I can fill him in on everything that’s happened… well I will try to anyway.”

“I will go with them and we can keep each other informed about what is going on,” Peter offered.

“You must be careful through Peter,” Core commented, a small hint of worry filtering through his voice for his friend, “you don’t have any special powers.”

“Yeah, don’t remind me,” Peter pouted, “I will be safe I promise.”

“I want to stay here too,” Steve commented, “I am worried about Jatt and… I don’t know all this magic mumbo jumbo maybe he’s been affected by it all as well…”

The conversation continued around them, as they decided who would stay and go and how they would communicate with each other. Eventually they were off, off to battle monsters and demons, Off to save the city.


	10. Dawning Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who is still reading this! I hope you all like this chapter, we finally get a confirmation of the relationship in this - well, one side of it anyway, haha. <3

Even though Peter had been trying to prepare himself for what he was walking into the sight still took his breath away. It caused his brain at the possibility of it all, it shouldn’t be real – but here it was, right in front of him. Around him, his ex-team-mates all breathed in and out deeply, the sight in front of them both terrifying and wonderous at the same time.

The facility had, in fact, turned into the pit; dark, cruel walls reaching up and around, looming over them. Above, a swirling mass of purple and black sky flashed with lighting that mixed and twisted around the clouds. The Rift Herald looked to be contained in the pit, much like the game, however smaller monsters were emerging from it, voidlings and other monsters teeming around the pit that was slowly growing and shifting. The area around the facility was turning and shifting to become more and more like the Rift, and if they left it to grow – it could destroy the city.

“Okay, well, here goes nothing.”

Peter turned at the sound of Edward’s voice and yelled in shock at the sight of the Rookie holding a large, glinting gun in each hand. Metal had also shifted across his shoulder and chest – like an armored plate of protection. He assessed his guns for moment, before nodding, loading g them with a click and then ran off into the fray.

“Wait!” Impact called out to him, “Don’t just go running in on your own.” He too, had changed, fabric wrappings twisting from his hands, across his wrists and forming gauntlets on his arms – they shifted and moved with him as the ran to catch up with Edward.

“It all still feels like a dream,” Core commented with a sigh, moving forward and stretching slightly. Peter didn’t miss the sudden appearance of the blue ears atop his head, or the golden book that he was holding. “Now, you stay here – I don’t want to have to end up healing you because you run in with a stick of something.”

“Core…” Peter tried to block out the laugh from Vincent behind him, because really – it was something he had been thinking about doing. “You just stay safe too.”

“Don’t I always?” He was off too, seemingly moving quicker than the others had.

“Well, I guess this is actually happening – no one is going to believe us…” Mads was the last to move, jumping forwards in the cougar form to join his team.

Peter watched in shock, not knowing what to say or what to do.

“I wish we could help in some way,” Vincent came up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Something caught in Peter’s throat, the want to burst into tears suddenly encasing him, “Yeah, I want, I want to help too… I guess all we can do is help the people around us, get those in danger out. And maybe we can be there eyes around them – seeing the larger picture and letting them know.”

Vincent was about to add to this when a sudden shake rocked the ground, causing them to both stumble into each other. A crackling rumbling sound crashed through the air.

“What the hell is… oh.” They watched as the stone construct came up from the ground, the red jewel atop it, spinning to life. “Is that... is that a tower?”

“Yup.” Was all Peter could say as he watched a bold of energy fire off towards their friends. He flinched, as it continued to fire at them, targeting anyone that got too close.

**\- - -**

“Watch out!” Impact tackled his friend to the ground, the blast of pure energy flying over their heads and colliding with the ground behind him, sending dirt and dust flying. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Edward picked himself up off the ground, dusting the dirt off, he backed off from the tower, keeping an eye on the jewel atop it. It slowly faded out, giving him the indication that he was out of its’s range. “This is going to complicate things.”

“I personally think it’s unfair,” Mads rushed up to them, throwing a spare and nailing a voidlings that had tried to jump at Impact while he was distracted. “If they get a tower shouldn’t we get one too?”

“Who knows the kind of rules this magic has, we should try to fight around it for now, but if any of the monster get too close to it we will have to engage in it, for fear them getting too close to our friends.” Core looked thoughtful, “Maybe if we all hit it together at once – we can take it down?”

“Yeah, maybe… I think I need time to charge up,” Edward commenting, shooting off a bullet that disappeared a small monster before bouncing off to take out another. He indicated an energy bar that was on a wrist guards that had appeared. “I think this is my ult meter or something, at first I thought it was power, but it’s going up not down.

“Okay, we can keep that in mind- but don’t forget last time you used it, you couldn’t do anything else for a while, it might happen again so we should keep such a thing for the right time.”

There was another rumble at this, this time a mound appeared, opening up to have voidlings pour out of it.

Mads muttered something about stupid items under his breath before running off towards it, changing back into his cougar form mid-run. The other fanned out, taking on streams of monsters by themselves, Core hovering around between them, sending support to whoever needed it – the book in his hands constantly glowing.

The fight had only just begun.

**\- - -**

With all the chatter and all the people gone the room was horribly quiet. He didn’t like it, he wasn’t too sure what it was that was compounding the silent to unbearable levels but he didn’t like it, it made him want to scream, even if it was just to fill the stillness.

He was so sued to the “swoosh” of the dark-star as it roamed around the room that it blended into the silence around him. It wasn’t right, all what Søren wanted was for Nicolaj to wake up, for the silence to be filled with his voice - not himself, saying the same thing over and over again.

He was tired, tired of talking for the sake of talking, tired because every time he said the same thing, he believed it less and less.

“Wake up, please, come on – I believe in you – I know you can wake up, I know you’re stronger than any of this. Please…. Wake up, they need you – I need you.”

Søren had decided that after the fourth time saying this that it wasn’t a slip of the tongue, it was, however something he was going to figure out later. Much later, way, way later – he hoped so much that it would be cause him to be too late and for lose any chance. Better that than having to open up all of those emotions and unpacking what came with admitting such things.

“You don’t have time to think of such things, you have bigger things to worry about… Like waking up, like saving people. You guys will be super-heroes, like some kind of comic book.”

“Or a really cheesy B-grade action movie.”

“Nicolaj!” The hand that he held tightly twitched and the sleeping midlaners featured turned into a soft smile, “You’re awake!”

Nicolaj chuckled, slowly opening his eyes to the view of his hospital room looking less chaotic than he had previously seen it, “That I am.”

Søren quickly let go of his hand, pushing back a blush as he did so, “I’m so glad, I’ve… we’ve all been so worried.”

“Hmm, and yet you are the only one here.”

“Yeah, about that – um, you might not believe this…”

“Søren I am turning into a video game char acter, I think I am willing to believe anything at this point.”

“Right, I guess, well… ah the reason your team aren’t here is that because they are fighting, ah, monsters, that are coming out of a rift… like…. Thing… ah that your facility has changed into.”

Nicolaj narrowed his eyes, cringing as his muscles pulled as he pushed himself to a sitting position. “So not only are we the characters, but the game itself is coming to life?”

“It seems so yes, oh and the Herald is also there, let’s hope he stays inside his pit.”

Nicolaj hummed, holding out a hand the dark star immediately moved to him, giving off a happy impression from it’s movements. “Is... is there a nexus?”

“What?”

“Is there a nexus? So we can destroy it and win, so to speak – I presume something like that has to happen.”

Søren blinked, “Ah, well, not that I have heard… but what you are saying does make sense, maybe it just hasn’t appeared yet or maybe they missed it amongst the monsters or.. wait what do you think you are doing!”

Nicolaj blinked, the anger in Søren’s voice not something he was expecting, “Ah, I am leaving, to help.”

“Like hell you are! We don’t’ know if you are fully recovered or even what really happened to you, and argh!” He mumbled something in frustration, moving around the bed to take Nicolaj’s arm and force him back into bed.

Quicker than he was expecting however, Nicolaj grabbed both of his hands in his, instead using the leverage to help himself into a standing position. Now eyes to eye with each other, Nicolaj couldn’t help but smirk.

“Look I know you are worried about me, and I’m flattered that you need me…”

“I, ah…” Søren stuttered, flustered at the knowledge Nicolaj had heard his words, “No, ahem… what?”

Nicolaj chuckled, “I’m fine, I will be safe I promise – but even if I wasn’t feeling fine – I need to help my team.”

“But what if… what if you get hurt again?”

“Well, at least I know I have someone to hold my hand and talk to me.”

Søren couldn’t hold back the blush at this, tearing his eyes away from Nicolaj and pulling his hands out of his grasp. What was wrong with him? Where in the world had this all come from?

“Well, I guess… it looks like I was going now – this is another handy feature it seems.”

Confused, Søren turned back around to see Nicolaj surrounded by wisps of light purple wind and flashes of white light. He tilted his head, before his eyes widened in understanding, “You’re teleporting!”

“Looks like it, so, ah see you around.”

“Wait!” He reached out to grab him, feeling the burst of light and wind dance across his skin. “Don’t leave without me.”

**\- - -**

Impact grunted in pain as his back hit the ground hard – skidding slightly. He had managed to topple the tower yes, but not before it had landed a critical shot right to his chest. The energy pulsed all through his body, the burning stinging him as he tried his best to get to his feet.

“Hang on, I’m coming.” Swirls of green light we’re already moving along Core’s body as he ran towards his injured team-mate, the green light moving as a surge around Impact as Core helped him to his feet. “Better?”

“Hmm, yes I can feel it working.” The pulsating pain was being replaced by a soothing ebb that calmed him and made him feel refreshed. “Thanks for coming top my rescue.”

“You’re welcome, you really shouldn’t be trying to destroy the tower without back up…”

“Don’t I always?” 

Core laughed at this, because it was very much true. “Come on, we should get back to the others, it’s best we stay together.”

The two turned around just in time to see Mads and Edward take down two large monsters in front of them. The bullets joining a thrown spear in perfect sync, ripping through them as if they were paper. Core was about to call out a praise when, beside him, Impact called out a warning instead. 

So focused in front of them they didn’t notice the creatures barrowing up from the ground beside them, too late came the warning shout, it pounced onto Mads, causing the jungler to yelp cry out in pain as it sunk its claws into his shoulder and teeth into his neck. 

“Mads!” Edward went to turn to help his injured friend, watching as he collapsed. Too scared of hitting Mads, Edward instead lunged forward and grabbed the creature, wrestling it off his friend and throwing it in the air before hitting it with a well-aimed bullet. “Shit… Mads, Mads can you hear me, are you okay?”

His breath came in short, sharp, gasps. His hand was clasped over his neck, were blood seeped through his fingers. Mads swayed a little in the spit, trying his best to keep his eyes open. He wasn’t okay – far from it, but he wasn’t going to let his condition put his friend in danger.

“I… I’m… don’t worry about me, think of… of yourself.”

At Mads stuttered words more creature popped up out of the ground, surrounding them – advancing, slowly on them. Edwards swore under his breath, there was too many of them – if he focused on those on one side, the others would be on the two of them quicker than anything.

“Hey!”

Core and Impact finally arrived, Core immediately dropping down beside the badly injured Mads while Impact stood in front of Edward, fist up, ready to fight. The creature lunged at the frazzled group, their cries sounding much like ones who could see victory in their sights,

The attack never came however, a great blast of cool air surrounded them, covering them in a shimmer calming light, while the air outside of them, signed and pulsed with heat – vaporizing the small creatures in seconds. The ground in front of them blazed red and orange, the unmistakable imprints of hooves burning on the ground.


	11. Wild Horses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. <_< Sorry this has taken so long, life has just been a chaotic mess recently so finding time to write has been difficult. I hope you all like this chapter, we are getting close to some of the spicy action, so we will see how it all goes! Hope you are all doing well and are safe <3

His heart was beating way to fast in his chest as he watched the battle unfold before him – unable to do anything as his friends were in danger. His shout of warning seemed to be lost in the wind, Peter himself even unable to hear his warning as it was carried away. As he watched them get surrounded something snapped inside, a burning horror, a determination that made everything else before hand seem dull in comparison. He wanted to help, he needed to help, there was nothing else that mattered. 

Peter ran forward, not heeding the words of the others that were keeping at the perimeter, as he rushed, running in like a mad man, he felt the metal and fire shift between his fingers, shadows and smoke moved around them and a whispered voice, speaking of justice. 

When the shadows disappeared, Peter found himself holding the rather large rail gun, he could barley even feel it’s weight and he somehow could hold it perfectly. The hat atop his head fell in front of his eyes and he pushed it back before trying to calm himself down and holding the gun up to aim it. Peter didn’t even hesitate, as he fired, the burst of fire, light and wind quickly reaching the target – the recoil crackled all through his body, causing him to hiss in pain, stumbling backwards. Peter probably would have collapsed to the ground if it not had been for Vincent’s steadying hand on his shoulder.

“What the hell Peter, that was crazy – how did you do that?”

“I, I don’t know…. I just really wanted it to happen and it did.”

“Hmm, I wonder if all of us can do so?”

“Maybe,” Peter shrugged, “Ah I better go and see if they are okay.”

“You’re going to tire yourself out by the time you oh…” Vincent’s attempt to tease his friend about running all the way there was stopped short as there was a shifting and clinking sound and suddenly the gun in Peter’s hands shifted into a horse. It pawed the ground as it waited for Peter to get on.

“Uh, okay,” Slightly hesitant, Peter pulled himself on top of the horse. As soon as he was seated, it galloped off, Peter leaning forward, linking his arms around the horse’s neck, holding on tightly. “You could have warned me, you know.”

The horse gave a short snort in response, shaking it’s fiery mane in Peter’s face. He had a feeling he had just been laughed at.

**\- - -**

“Sorry, sorry it’s really bad – I think it’s trying to push more power into the healing,” Core flinched as Mads hissed again at his contact – the swirling green light doing it’s best to heal the still bleeding wound on his neck. “Maybe Peter can heal you if you ask nicely, mine doesn’t seem to be working…”

“Mmm,” Mads just closed his eyes, head tilting forward onto Core’s shoulder, “That was a surprise, huh?”

“Yeah, I wonder if the others on TSM will develop their champions powers too.” It was Edward that commented this, he was pacing back and forth around his injured team mate, daring any of the creatures to get close – those that tried their luck got a neon bullet to the face. He was about to mention something else, but his words turned into a small gasp of surprise, as a brilliant purple light appeared right before him, blinding him for a moment and causing him to stumble backwards, “What the hell?”

When the light faded away, in it’s place stood Nicolaj and a very frazzled looking Søren. 

“Ah,” Søren swayed on the spot, looking moments away from collapsing.

“Did you seriously just grab me mid-teleport, what the fuck is wrong with you? We have no idea what could have happened, you could have been sliced in half or something just as horrid.”

“Well, I’m here and okay – no need to yell I am perfectly fine.”

“Like hell you are fine…” To prove his point Nicolaj stepped away from Søren, giving the TSM midlaner no support, he pitted forward, Nicolaj catching him before he fully face-planted. “Fucking idiot.”

“It’s your fault.”

“How… how in the world is this my fault!”

“You were going to leave me alone- plus you shouldn’t be teleporting anyway, you’re still recovering.”

As the two argued, the dark-star ball moved back and forth between them quickly, as if trying to break up the argument. It was Mads, through laughter that stopped it. “Not that it’s not fun watching you two bicker like an old married couple but ah, hey – nice to see you.”

“Mads! You’re hurt!”

“Could have been worse if Peter didn’t swoop in and save the day.”

“Wait, what?”

As if summoned by his name Peter then reached the group – almost falling off the metal horse as it came to a sudden stop before the team, “Whoa okay, okay I guess I will have to get used to that – hey guys!”

“Ah, what…”

“Turns out all what had to happen was for these idiots to be in real danger and just boom, magical powers.”

“Huh,” Søren looked thoughtful at this, nose crinkling as he tried to figure out and make sense of it all.

“Do you want me to go and put myself in mortal danger so you get magical powers?”?”

“What, no!” Søren hit Nicolaj on the shoulder at this, pouting as his fellow midlaner laughed, “Stop it’s not funny?”

Peter looked back and forth between the both of them before focusing his attention on the others, “what did I miss?”

“Arguing like old married couple.” Core simply said as he helped Mads to his feet, rolling his eyes as both midlaners turned to say they were not. “Amusing yes, but not what we should be focusing on, or what is needed, Peter? Do you think you could help – my healing is not strong enough by itself.”

“Oh yes, I… I don’t know how it works yet but…” His voice trailed off as the horse beside him transferred back into a gun. “I guess that helps but… ah this feels awkward.”

“What shooting someone to heal them – not awkward at all…” Mads quipped with a grin, keeping his tone light in hopes of calming the anxiety in Peter. “You just have to think about the right thing and you will be fine.”

Peter nodded, breathing out deeply before focusing his full attention on Mads injury. The burst of shadow and wind exploded from the gun, washing over them. The shadows mixed with the green light that was already swirling around him, the two colours sinking into his skin. 

Mads breathed out deeply, placing a hand where the injury once as, “Wow, thanks guys that feels so much better.” He stretched, letting out a small, happy purr as he so. His team chuckled causing him to glare, “Watch it.”

“Ah, seeing you be cute is just a perk of this whole thing, much like the lack of shirt.”

“Nicolaj!”

The midlaner just smirked, “Now, now – just take the compliment.”

Mads just muttered darkly under his breath, turning away from his team, “Let’s just focus on more important things like getting past all of this to get to herald.”

“Oh yeah that – is there a nexus?” Nicolaj asked, the metal already moving across his body in preparation of the upcoming fight. “I was thinking that if there is one, we can finish this by destroying that.”

“Huh, I haven’t seen one but that does make sense that it is here somewhere…” Core tapped his chin in thought, “Maybe it’s like… a challenge thing… herald first, or maybe it’s behind it so we can’t see it?”

“Either way it’s to the herald we go – Peter?”

“Huh?”

“Could you, ah, give Søren a ride back to the others?”

“What no, I want to stay with you.”

“You can’t defend yourself; I hate to say it but you will only be a liability.”

“I... what?”

Nicolaj smiled, giving him a small shove of his shoulder, “It’s like, a distraction, I won’t be able to concentrate if I’m worrying about you getting hurt.”

“But I…. ah, Impact!”

Rather than try and convince Søren, Impact had just picked him up, placing him easily atop the appearing horse, “You go and stay safe.”

“I…”

“Alright, come on.” Peter leaned over and whispered softly to the horse, “Take us back to a safe place, for my friend.”

Without any time for Søren to protest – they were off, the horse quickly covering the ground back to safety.

Nicolaj sighed as he watched, shaking his head as he did so, “Stupid, stubborn, idiot.”

“I don’t think you of all people can call him stubborn Nicolaj.” Edward teased with a grin, looking his midlaner up and own, trying to not let the shifting metal un-nerve him he asked softly, “are you sure you are okay, last we saw you weren’t looking to good – are you up to this?”

“Of course, I am here to help you, I couldn’t think of not doing so – now let’s do this.

**\- - -**

“Sir, are you waiting here for Mister Leesman?”

“Yes – yes we all are.” Steve quickly got to his fee, indicating Cain and Dodo beside him, “Do you have news?”

“Yes, I am happy to say that he has woken from his coma and that the situation is not as bad as we first thought.”

A huge wave of relief washed over them all, at out of the corner of his eye, Steve watched as Cain collapsed back into his chair, muttering darkly to himself. “That is wonderful news, is he strong enough to have visitors?”

“We are not too sure about that, all though he is insisting to see someone form his team… however the need is putting extra stress on his body. So we have decided to against and let you see him, but no touching anything and no idle chit-chat he needs his rest.”

“Of course, I just want to make sure he’s alright, even a small chance to see him is amazing.”

“Certainly, follow me.”

The room was quite close and as the door was opened, Steve quickly rushed in, the sight of Jatt awake, sitting up in the bed almost brought tears to his eyes. “Jatt! Oh my gosh it’s so great to see you’re okay.”

Jatt, who seemed to be ignoring the nurse beside him, turned his full attention to Steve, his eyes widening at the sight. “Steve!” Much to the chagrin of the nurse beside him, Jatt quickly turned away from her and jumped off the bed, causing her to yell his name in horror.

“Mister Leesman, you can’t just be up!”

“Steve, I need to tell you… ah.” Jatt pitted forward slightly, his legs still lacking the strength to support him. Steve had moved forward, stopping his movement forward and supporting him.

“Well, I hate to say it, but you really shouldn’t be up – as much as its so good to see you, maybe you should have waited and rested some more.”

“No, no I need, I need to tell you they’re in danger – I need to tell you they’re in danger – I need to warn them.”

“Well, yeah they are in danger, they are fighting off hoards of monsters with magical powers.”

Jatt shock his head, “That is not what I meant…. I saw it, it was like I was there, like I was moving through everything, they have to stop fighting.”

“Stop fighting… Josh…. You are not making any sense.”

“They have to stop, before it consumes them…”

He began shaking and Steve lead him back to the bed, carefully helping him as the nurse shock her head at him, making sure that all the IV lines and equipment were still in place. “You have to stop them, you have to… I can’t ask them; I won’t ask them to sacrifice themselves…”

With every word his voice grew quieter and his eyes fell heavy as his energy drained from him. Still with a string hold on Steve’s hand he squeezed it tightly, adding softly, “Please save them, I can’t bear to think – of losing any of them, I’m not worth it….”


	12. Unleashed Blades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All. <3   
> I hope you all had a wonderful Holiday Season, this chapter has taken so long, and I'm sorry for the wait - I have bene super busy and focusing a lot on my novel. But I will finish this, it just might take awhile haha XD
> 
> Thanks for all sticking with me <3

“Peter, take me back right now!” Søren’s words were rushed, the annoyance in his voice obvious. “Turn this horse back round right now!”

“Hey, I don’t control it – you want to go back, convince the horse.” A metallic rumbling echoed around them at Peter’s words and a small twist of metal shifted of the back of the horse, to wrap around Soren’s waist, effectively trapping him. “There you go – I think that is your answer.”

“But I want to help!”

‘Well, when you acquire magical powers of… hmmm, actually I guess you will get swords to throw at people, then, and only then can you come and help.” Peter grinned as Søren pouted at him, “Now, you just stay here and wait with everyone else.”

It had not taken them long to reach the safe zone with the others, already the horse was bending down slightly as an indication for Søren to get off. “Well, what if I just refuse to get off and stay on here forever.” An angry neigh came from under him, and the metal around his waist shifted and twisted again – using a burst of force to push him off.

Soren yelped in surprise as he face planted into the ground, mumbling darkly as he stumbled to his feet, watching as Vincent and Sergen made their way over to them our form the corner of his eyes – they helped him to his feet as he tried to get his bearing back.

“There you go – now be a good boy and stay here.”

Søren just huffed, “Fine, just…. Just be careful.”

“Can’t make any promises about that but reassured I will keep your boyfriend safe for you in your absence.”

“Boy… Peter!” Søren stuttered, turning a bright red.

“Okay… well that is a question for later.” Vincent looked quickly from his two friends, wondering what the exchange had been about. “Peter, before you go, we just got an update from the hospital – looks like Jatt is awake and things will be okay – you should let them know.”

“Will do, thanks.”

And with that Peter was off, leaving the frazzled and annoyed Søren behind with the others.

“So….” Sergen drew out the word, “What’s with this whole boyfriend thing?”

“He was just teasing – it’s nothing.”

“My guess is Søren finally admitted something – nothing like seeing the people you care about in hospital to get you thinking of such things.” Vincent paused, grinning as he added, “took you long enough.”

“Vincent!”

“Oh… is that a thing – well then, good for you.”

“Oh my gosh, no it’s not a thing… I am worried about him getting hurt and suddenly it’s a huge deal and everyone has to tease and make all of these assumptions.”

“So… you don’t have feelings for him?”

“I…” Søren faltered, clearing his throat, “I don’t…. no?”

Sergen and Vincent just shook their heads, “Ah, denial is a wonderful thing.”

“Shut up!” Søren turned away from them, instead focusing on the others off into the distance, watching as they advanced, making their way to the herald. “We should be focusing on more important things, like making sure they are okay.”

“How? Do you want to run in there with a stick or something?”

“I mean, Reggie is working on getting some kind of drone up in the air, so we can get eyes on everything going on and maybe have a larger picture, hopefully that will be useful.”

“That is a good idea, I am sure – watch out!” Søren had turned back around to face them at the right moment, a monster had snuck past and was mere inches away from be-heading Vincent. Sergen pulled Vincent out of the way just in time, while Søren stepped forward, thinking only of protecting his friends.

A surge of determination filled him – a will to not back down. A sharp and exquisite blade appeared above his head and Søren lunged forward, trusting in the blad to find its mark. It struck the creature with a force that sent a shock wave through his body. As he straightened however, and it vibrated through his body it felt good – he felt like he could accomplish anything – like something had been unlocked from deep in him.

“Well,” Vincent regained some of his composure, still clinging to his team-mate for support, “I guess that is better than running in with a stick.”

“Fascinating,” Sergen moved forward, hesitantly reaching out his hand to touch one of the many swords that were now hovering around Søren. “They’re moving and shifting on their own – like each one is uniquely alive… huh I guess that means you don’t have to do to much.”

“I can feel it, almost like they are talking to me,” Søren’s words were soft as he reached out and ran a hand aloud the blade itself. He pressed down with force, feeling the sharpness but knowing it would not hurt him. “Well, at least I have a quick way to get there….” He indicated to a little off where a creature was lurking, behind him there were others – a small line of creatures that had snuck past the others.

“How convenient,”

Søren nodded in agreement, feeling the swords hum beside him, eager to dive themselves into the creatures, to destroy – Soren tried to ignore how malicious is was, he tried to ignore how powerful he felt and how he wanted more of it.

“Right – wish me luck.”

“Wait – Soren you don’t even… and there he goes.” Vincent sighed as suddenly Søren rushed towards the creature, before quickly, almost teleporting to it, striking the next one. “You know, you would think he would be the most rational and logical one out of all of us.”

“Nah man, not when his boyfriend is in danger.”

Vincent laughed at this, hitting Sergen in the should as he smirked. “Come on, let’s go see it Reggie had made any progress and if we can help at all.”

**x-x-x**

It was almost like some kind of levelling up sequence, the closer they moved to the herald – the more vicious the monsters. They were tougher and faster, it took more that just one shot to take them down and for some of them – they just couldn’t lock them down long enough to do enough damage.

“This is getting on my nerves.” Nicolaj growled in annoyance as the dark star chased around creatures, trying to gut them off and slow them down. “We are wasting too much energy; we need a way to lock down more of them at once.”

He said more of them because every now and them Impact managed to grab two and stun them together, or Peter managed to chain a few down. But there was just too many of them – and not enough of them – while the focused on those that were locked down, being finished off by a spear by Mads or a well-placed bullet from Edward – others were able to get through and threaten to hurt them. Core especially seemed quite vulnerable, and none of them wanted to see him get hurt.

“Ah the good old, ‘where is my crowd control’ excuse huh?” Peter muttered, firing off a set of chains that catch a creature on the very edge of it – the dark star swooping in at its chance to crash into it. Peter had been surprised how easy it had been to pick up on controlling the gun, but after a few minutes it felt like second nature – like he had been doing this his whole life. He didn’t know if that was a good thing or not.

“CC? I can help with that.” They turned at Søren’s voice, seeing him come gliding towards them, standing perfectly atop the sword skimming along the ground. Black and gold flecks fell down around him as he jumped off, the sword snapping back into the place around him. “As you all know, I never miss a stun.”

“How?”

“One of the creatures got past and tried to take Vincent’s head off,” Søren hated how he said it so calmly, “I, of course had to step in and save him… what?” He directed this to Nicolaj who was looking him up and down with a puzzling look.

“Oh, ah… nothing ahem, nothing it’s just a good look on you is all – all commanding and mysterious I like it.”

Søren cleared his throat, pushing back the urge to blush as he moved forward, the swords turning a sleek black as hey began to hum and glow. “Right, ah, one, one multi-creature stun coming right up – get ready.”

One sword flew off far to their left, a second, vibrated in the air, hovering just above Søren’s hand as he held it out, ready to direct it. He waited them to prepare themselves, positioning for an all-out attack. “Go!” The second sword flew quickly to the right, a sharp zing sound echoing around the air as a burst of black light connected to the two blades – stopping every creature between them in their tracks.

They attacked together, taking them down in a quick explosion of abilities and power. When the smoke cleared all the monsters began retreating and they were all able to stop for a short moment and catch their breaths, time to talk and access their current predicament,

“So, if Peter received powers and now Søren as well, does that mean the rest of TSM could get them as well?”

“You would think so, unless the magic is just picking favourites.”

“Or what’s needed,” Mads suggested, sitting down on his back legs and stretching slightly, his voice rumbling with a soft growl. “When Peter got his powers, it was because we were in trouble and needed healing, when Søren did we were asking for something his champion could specially provide.”

“Oh, that makes sense – so if we end up needed other specific things then the others might get powers and change too.” Søren tapped his chin in thought, the blades mirroring the movements as they lightly tapped together. “I wonder what kind of situation we’ll need to be in?”

“Well, Sergen would be a large area of damage right that would make sense…”

“Yeah, yeah and Spica would be like – someone individually in trouble.”

“Yeah, yeah that makes sense and her Vincent hmm,” Peter crinkled his nose, “Maybe as like…. A distraction? Adverting a monster’s attention away from something towards himself?”

“Yeah, those are very specific situations…” Nicolaj looked out around him, “Look, I… I hope I hope we don’t need them, no one else needs to get involved. I just want this all to end and done with and then we can go back and be with the others and met up with everyone still in hospital.”

“Oh yeah, that reminds me – I forgot!” Peter hit himself on the forehead, “Vincent asked me to pass on some information, Jatt is awake from his coma.”

“Peter! How do you forget to tell us such information!!”

“Sorry, I got distracted by the whole fighting monsters to the death thing.” Peter looked sheepish, “It has me thinking though I wonder if the coaches will be affected… like you have been – they were in there, right?”

“They could be, but I don’t’ think being in there has anything to do with it…. I mean we weren’t in the fire and look at us,” Søren mused, shaking his head. “But who are we to know everything about the magic mumbo jumbo….”

“True, true…” Core commented, moving from each to them, checking them for injuries, the ears atop of his head twitched slightly, the long, glowing, tail swishing around him in the air. “What is next on the to do list – shall we take down the herald?”

“Do we think we are ready?”

Core shrugged at Edward’s comment, “I don’t know, I don’t think any of us really know our limits yet but I also think the quicker we finish the better for all of us… so we kind of have no choice.”

They had a clear path towards the pit that used to be the facility now, the rock-faced wall towering up into the dark-storming sky. Lightning brightened the area, illuminating the herald angrily snapping in the middle of the pit.

“If we co-ordinate well and – ahem, trust each other we will be okay.” Nicolaj’s voice held a tone of uncertainty to it and he cleared his throat. “Also, I believe we all have our major damage left? At least I know that I do.”

“You’re going to shockwave it to death?” Mads asked, with a slight teasing tone.

“Yeah, with a little help, I hope.” Beside Nicolaj, the dark star moved up and down, almost as if it was nodding in agreement with Nicolaj’s assessment of the groups power. “Besides,” Nicolaj held out his hand, the dark-star circling around him. “we have to try – we can’t just let it stay here and grow in power.”

“Uh, huh…” Søren narrowed his eyes, watching as with every turn around Nicolaj’s arm the metal engulfed his skin more. It worried him, but he did understand it more now, the pull, the want of the blades swirling around him – the constant hum of their power.

“Well, what are we waiting for?”


	13. Consuming Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read! :D  
> Split has started - I'm excited to start to watch some more LCS <3

The sound of the door flying open knocked Steve out of his sleepy state, head snapping up in attention, eyes wide at the sight that greeted him.

“Mister Leesman, please you need to get back to bed!”

“No I need to yell at my friend – Steve!” Jatt’s eyes narrowed, a fire in them as he stormed over to the stunned Steve, “You didn’t tell them!”

“What – I… I’m… what do you mean?”

“You didn’t tell them to stop fighting, I told you to and you didn’t.”

“I… how can you know that I didn’t tell them?” Steve’s voice shock slightly, concern flickering through at this friends weird behaviour and the way he swayed slightly on the spot. “How could you possibly know?”

“Because I am awake, that is how I know.”

“What…”

“Look.” At this, Jatt pulled his sleeve up – revealing the large scars that the glass had caused, “What do you see?”

“I ah… Your injuries and you are hurt and you should be in bed resting.”

“No… look closer.”

Steve frowned, not sure about what his friend was talking about, but then Jatt turned his arm, twisting it in the light – the scars blinked and shimmered, almost like the glass was still in there. But the glass was blue, it shimmered and shifted, like it had lights swirling through it. It took mere seconds for Steve to connect in his mind where it looked like.

The light and shifting gems of a nexus.

“What – how….”

“I don’t know, but I can feel it, pulling and shifting. I can feel and sense them losing themselves to the power that…. Whatever this is has given them.” He sighed, trailing a finger along the deep scars. Static blue electricity visible as his skin made contact. “I don’t’ understand it… but I should be dead – the only thing keeping me alive is them fighting…”

“Then…” Steve swallowed, “then don’t you want them to keep fighting?”

Jatt shock his head sadly, “if they fight, they may never return to themselves, they will forever be stuck in this. I don’t… I don’t want that for them… I don’t think my life is worth the risk.”

Steve took a deep breath, grasping Jatt by the shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. “I think they might have different opinions regarding that, I am nor sure even if I told them that they would stop fighting. They would want to keep going – for you.”

“I…” Jatt’s words trailed off into ta hiss of pain, his legs giving out from under him. Steve’s strong grip was the only thing that caused him to stay on his feet.

Carefully, Steve gently moved down with him, calling out his name in concern, asking him to say something. But it was too late, he was too far gone – all he could see was flashing lights, metal and glass. All he could see was the battle, as if he was right there beside them.

**x-x-x**

“Peter couldn’t help but grunt as he was struck by the claw, sending him toppling away, his back hitting the side of the pit with a convincing crunch. His vison swarm slightly, he barley recognized the person that stood in front of him to take the second swipe; pushing it off as if it was nothing.

“What kind of positioning do you call that huh?” Impact’s voice reached him through the haze, “You need to stay behind us and provide back up from there, hurray up and get back over to Core.”

Peter was pretty sure he nodded but he wasn’t totally sure what was going on, as Impact grappled with the herald he stumbled back to the group, practically falling into Core’s waiting arms. He hummed as the green light engulfed him, “thanks Core.”

“What kind of idiotic thing did you do for this to happen?”

“Forget I’m backline… got to close.”

“Oh, just like a normal game of league then?”

“Har-de-har, very funny.” His vision slowly came back to him, his head clearing of the pain, “Sucks that Impact has to front-line by himself, I hate he’s in extra danger.”

“He’s not.” Came Nicolaj’s clipped reply, the mid-laners eyes were fully focused on what was in front of him. The dark star moving with his eyes, shielding those that were in danger. While Impact took the hits he could, Mads and Søren ducked and weaved there way around the heard – throwing themselves and striking at it when possible – their movements almost to quick to see with the added help of the power of the dark star.

The three of them seemed so untouched that Peter wondered why he had been hurt at all and wasn’t shielded himself. Actually, he didn’t want to think to much on it, he wasn’t too sure he could deal with the answer. “Well, ah yes – I guess I lost my head there for a moment and went charging in without a thought.”

“Please don’t do so again, otherwise it might not be so metaphorical.” Core commented with a sigh, moving away from Peter and inspecting his friend, “Better?”

“Yeah – thanks Core.”

Core just nodded, “You should go and help Edward.”

Peter turned to look at where his fellow ADC was fighting, a few of the smaller creatures had returned, trying their best to divert the attention away from the herald, almost like they were protecting it.

“Right, I can do that – let me know if they need me.” Peter ran over to stand beside the younger ADC, facing the creatures with blasts of light with his gun. He could feel the pulling – the strength welling up inside him – he just hoped, that when they needed the shield and power – he would be ready.

Inside the pit, the battle continued on, the herald getting more and more desperate and angry as it tried to push back the there of them. But they fought on; slowly wearing down it’s defences – giving them time – waiting for the right moment.

Mads could feel it, the slowly growing power deep within him – the paw of the cat he had become had began to glow with a dark, deep red light some time ago. But it wasn’t strong enough yet – wasn’t bright enough, he had to wait for the best time – the opportune time to save their strength. He could sense it, the heralds strength, its stamina, he could smell it’s fear and he would know the perfect time to strike.

Focusing on that let him push other things to the back of his mind, like the terrifying revelation that he couldn’t shift back anymore, the human, that calm part of him was gone – replaced by the hunter, the cold and calculated killer that was slowly consuming him.

The light on his hand suddenly burst forth with startling energy – it was time.

“Mads, what are you doing?”

“Move, both of you!”

“What…”

“Move, now!”

He didn’t give them another warning, instead he pounced forward – plunging the light straight into the herald. A bright pillar of light came down from the dark clouds above and the Herald shrieked, before disappearing fading into dust – it’s final yells echoing hauntingly around the area.

Mads tumbled to the ground, clawing at the dirt to regain his footing, exhaustion hitting him, his energy spent.

“Mads!” Søren’s voice sounded far away – as if he was shouting at him from a far distance, he knew how close he was however, the hand on his shoulder grounding him in the truth. “Can you stand, can you walk?”

“What is the rush?” Impact’s voice joined in the murkiness, “Give him time to rest.”

“Impact, if this place really is turning into the rift – then what we expect to come after the Herald?”

Impact narrowed his eyes, “You don’t think…”

The ground shook under them and a childing screech rattled him. The yells of the others filtered through to them – urging them all to move.

“Okay…. Okay, Mads come on – time to go.”

Mads only response was a growl, he tried to get back to his feet, but they all collapsed under him, sending him to the ground once again. Soren swore, moving forward quickly as he tried to help the large cat up, even with Impact on the other side it was a stubble to support the large mess of muscles. 

“You know, this would probably be easier if you changed back.”

Mads rolled his eyes, “Well yes it would be – if I could actually change back but that seems to be not an option anymore.”

“Concerning but maybe a discussion to have after we are not in such immediate danger.”

They slowly began to move forward, but they all knew it wasn’t quick enough, the earth erupted around them. Dust and stones of the walls collapsing around them, rushing up toward them. – none of it made contact however.

A brilliant dark purple light engulfed them in a shield, the dangerous debris bouncing off the shield – that flickered slightly whenever it was hit.

“Nicolaj…. You?”

“Don’t just stand there – move!”

The shield moved with them, protecting them as they made their way to the others, when Mad collapsed beside Core, he tried to push him away – muttering it was just exhaustion, not in need of healing. The shield now wrapped and moved to encompass the whole group – glinting and surging through the dust cloud that was covering the field.

“Nicolaj…” Søren’s voice held a tone of worry as he approached his fellow midlaner. The glinting metal had fully covered his whole right side – his hand held up, concentrating on the shield. The metal webbed and moved around him – causing him to look more like a statue than himself. “Are you still feeling like yourself?”

Nicolaj fae turned into a scowl and he turned to look at Søren, “What kind of stupid question do you call that?”

“I….”

The barrier was hit, a burst of acid green spray causing a ripple across it. Nicolaj shuddered slightly, moving his left hand up to hold onto his right wrist, helping to steady it. The metal of his right hand began to spider-web across his left arm.

“It’s… but you…”

“It’s necessary.” Was all Nicolaj said, shifting his feet as he did so. “Look, I am going to have to drop the barrier for a moment – as soon as the smoke clears… and you all have be ready.”

“Ready… what…”

“We only have one shot at this – we can’t stuff it up!” His voice was laced with anger, and the metallic echoing was back – the chill, coldness of the hitched and higher voice. “Just back me up.”

The shield continued to pulse and flicker as projectiles and attacks hit it. With every hit the metal moves quicker across the midlaner. As soon as the smoke cleared, Nicolaj didn’t even hesitate at the sight of the Baron towering over them, he pushed forward, sending all his remaining energy with it.

The dark star surged, the resulting shockwave crumbled the reaming walls of the pit around them – and ripped through the Baron’s skin – damaging it – and stunning it into place for a short moment.

While the others quickly moved forward, wanting to capitalize on the power sparking through the area – Soren sole focus was Nicolaj as he stayed by his side. Shaking hand were held out in front of him, terror in his eyes as he stared at his friend.

The metal had completely engulfed him.


	14. Golden and Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! \o/ TL got the one in the lock-ins, I'm so happy for them. Looking forward to more LCS action during the weeks to come. Thank you all for continuing to read, I hope you enjoy this chapter

“No!” Søren’s cry out wasn’t heard by the others, the crashing and explosions of the battle masking the pain. One shaking hand reached out to place it on-top of Nicolaj’s out-stretched hand, “No… no this can’t be happening… you can’t be… ah!”

Soren fell back in shock as the hand moved, as did the whole body – dark, emotionless eyes turning to stare at him, tilting it’s head in confusion, “Yes?” Every semblance of Nicolaj was gone, the voice now a perfect replica of the one Søren knew all to well from game. It was like he was staring at Orianna herself, the dark-star swirling around her.

“Nicolaj, are you… is he ever.”

“Your friend is gone – I am here now.”

“No… no, you can’t… but why… bring him back!”

“You do not want me to do that.”

“Yes I do! Bring him back, you have taken over him and I… bring him back…”

“Do you think frail humans like yourself could really survive what happened. You don’t want me to bring him back… he knew what was happening and knew what would happen if he gave up this power.”

Søren stared at the figure, his wind whirling and spinning at what she had just said, “You… you’re keeping him alive?”

A short not, “I do not take comfort in taking over another, but this way – I can do what he asked.”

“And what is that?”

“To protect those he cares about, and to make sure they too are not consumed by the power.” She moved forward, gliding across the land and placing on hand on Søren’s chin, lifting his gaze up so they met – her eyes moved with concern over to the blades shifting around him. “You do not need this power to survive, don’t let is consume you.”

Søren held her gaze for a moment, her words washing him in an echo, the blades twitched around him, wanting to be unleashed. He could feel it, the pull, the corruption, the thirst to use the sharp blades in battle.

“Be strong.”

“What, what about the others?”

“They need to resist as well, only those that need us to live should continue expending powers. The more you use, the more it takes hold of you.”

Søren couldn’t really think of anyone else that could be in such trouble, surely Mads didn’t need to be a cougar to save himself from a broken leg – unless something else was happening. But then again, there were other others – the coaching staff – last Søren heard they were in pretty bad shape.

“What do we do – we can’t just let this all run rampant, how do we finish this?”

“It is as what has already been said,” At these cryptic words, there was once again a loud rumbling, in the distance – behind the baron – it appeared, now a tower like before, but a set of large blue crystals, spinning and giving off a brilliant, bright light. “You have to finish the game.”

**x-x-x**

“Core!” Peter and Edward’s voices rang out together, the two rushing to their fallen friend. In true support fashion, he had taken a hit for Edward – blood now soaking the twitching ears that sat atop his head. A stream of light covered him – the healing from Peter’s gun, while Edward stood in front of them, letting out a bursting neon bullets of the ultimate, the power ripping through the baron and stopping its advancement towards Core.

They both fell to the ground next to Core, “Hey, hey are you okay – can we help, let us know if we can do anything.”

Core just let out a small whimper, clutching his arms to himself, “that… hurt.”

“Of course, it did,” Edward sighed, guilt crossing his face, “you shouldn’t have… you didn’t have to… Core you saved me, thank you.”

Core smiled through the obvious pain he was in, “it’s my job.”

Together the two of them helped him get back to his feet, Core swaying and having to use them to keep him up right, “Come on, we should get you back out of range of the fighting…”

“But I need to help!” Core tried to protest, “What if someone else gets hurt, I have to heal them>”

“You are not the only one that can heal,” Peter commented pointedly, glaring at his ex-lane partner, “you need to rest, we don’t want you to get hurt again.”

“But…”

“No arguments,” Edward cut him off, his voice holding a growl to it, “Let us take care of you for once.”

Core opened his mouth to argue at this, but sighed and gave up at the look he was receiving from both his friends. “Fine…”

“Come on, we can…”

“You may want to hurry,” The new voice caught them off guard and the sight made them even more nervous. “You must stop fighting my dears, before it fully consumes you.”

Their eyes all focused on the metallic form in front of them, heads swiveling to turn to see the devesated looking Soren behind them, “What.”

“You must fight it – you all must.” And with that, they glided back off into the battle where Mads and Impact were holding off the baron.

“Was that…?”

“I think so…”

“But what does that mean for Nicolaj?”

“Nothing good, I would presume.” They stood in silence for a moment, before Core began to shiver in their arms – shaking themselves out of the deep-set shock they turned to move towards Søren, for safety and for answers.

**x-x-x**

With every second that ticked by Mads could feel himself becoming more and more wild. The feral nature of the cougar taking over, his mind and senses becoming sharper, he could smell the blood on Core, could sense the fear and horror in Søren and could hear the metallic whirling of Orianna as she took over his friend. But none of that seems to have mattered, all that mattered now was fighting, was destroying, was killing.

He found it easy to dodge and move, to pounce quickly and to sink his claws and teeth into the large baron before him. As he zipped around, Impact stood beside the baron, holding strong and taking any hits Mads was not quick enough to dodge, sending any damage he took back to it in a wave of crushing force.

Somewhere, deep down – Mads wanted to call out an apology, to say sorry that Impact was taking all of the hits, but those feelings were overwhelmed by others, hitting, destroying. The large baron before him was prey and he would hunt it down, no matter what kind of sacrifices had to be made.

“I think we are close,” Impact managed to call out, gritting his teeth as he held the large baron back, his hands on its jaw, stopping it from biting down. “If you are going to do anything, I suggest you do it now.” Impact didn’t know how much longer he could keep this up, and he really didn’t want to find out first-hand how strong the barons bite was.

Mads barley heard Impacts words; they came at him through a haze of his own voice ringing in his head. He could determine one thing however – weak, his prey was weak, he had to strike now. The now familiar surge of power coursed through him and nothing else mattered as it seared through him. The glowing light this time surging and pulse through his whole body.

“Let’s end this!” The intended words came out instead as deep, cruel growl – he pounced, jumping up onto the top of the Baron’s head – the Baron ripped itself away from Impact’s grip, spitting out a slew of toxin at him before directing its attention towards the large cat atop his head.

“Too late.” Sinking both his claws into the Baron, the light moving from mads into it, running through him like branches of electricity. The Baron cried out in pain and began thrashing around as if trying to get rid of the light ripping through him.

Mads landed on the ground next to Impact, giving him short nod as a sign, the top-laner didn’t even hesitate, he pulled back and then ran towards the Baron, sending his fist into it with immense power. It was the pressure point that was needed, as light began to spill out from the cracks – ripping apart and destroying.

The resulting explosion rocked the entire area, washing everyone in a deep golden light.

**x-x-x**

Søren watched everything happen with his eyes glazed over, his mind whirling a hundred miles a minute, his heart cracking with every realization he made. As he watched the battle and time went on, the swords at his side grew silent, they stilled around him and by the time we watched Orianna walk up and shield Mads and Impact from the explosion they were gone completely.

He was done fighting; he didn’t have a reason to anymore. The man he locked had turned into a mythical robot and apparently…. Fuck… love…. Søren let out a heart wrenching chuckled and wrapped his arms around his chest, love… he loved him – there was no denying it.

He sunk down to the ground, releasing out a deep, shaking breath and run a hand over his face before resting them in his hair. The light of the explosion washed over him but he didn’t care – he couldn’t. Someone was calling his name but he didn’t want to hear it he couldn’t.

Nothing else mattered, nothing except for the fact that he had lost him and it hurt, it hurt more than anything he could ever describe. 

“Søren!” He hadn’t realized he was crying until he looked up, his vision of his friends blurred by tears, “Soren… what, what happened?”

“Gone…. I lost him, he’s…. gone.”


	15. Victory?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long everyone, we will finish this don't worry - it just might take awhile XD  
> Thank you for all reading - I hope you like this update.

He waited for the crushing blow of the power hitting him, the surge of the smite vibrating through the air, but instead it was calming, a light feeling of being wrapped in someone’s arms – protected from all harm, a dim shine of purple light encasing him. A small smile formed on Impacts face and he turned to thank his friend, only to stop dead in his tracks at what he saw.

“Nicolaj?”

The shield around him dissipated as the darks tar moved away from him back to its owner. Deep, emotionless eyes stared back at him. “You should return to your friends – there is no need for you to fight anymore, you must return to yourself.”

“But you…”

“This was the only way, now please, go.”

She moved away from the confused top-laner, instead making her way to glide over to were Mads was collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. There was a pull at Impact, an almost need to follow, to continue in the battle – there was also a need to understand, to realize what had happened, where had his friend gone…

Impact moved backwards slightly, his steps slow, almost as if being held back, in the end it was hearing his name being called that seemed to break the hold he was under, he rushed over to the others – the fabrics and colours of torn cloth over his fists and shoulder falling away to nothing.

“What… what happened?”

“Apparently she is saving him.”

“Huh?”

“His injury… should have killed him,” Peter chose his words carefully, a shaking Søren seeming to flinch at every one spoken, “So the power took over to save his life.”

“But… but… Jensen is he still there – is that still him?”

Peter shook his head, letting out a deep sigh, “I don’t think so.”

“Then what – what do we do?”

“Finish the game – or more so, she does.” Edward flicked his hands for emphasis, the guns that had become almost second nature to him were gone. “We aren’t that much help anymore.”

Impact looked down at his hands, only just realizing the powers he had seemed to be gone, he looked around at the group, “all of us?”

“Yeah, I guess... Orianna or her spirit, or… whatever, can be kind of convincing in that respect.” Core ran a hand through his hair, no longer being hindered by ears a top his head. “I guess, only left – is Broxah.”

“He hasn’t seemed much like himself for a while now.”

“But does he really need to be like that to survive?”

“Depends on what you mean by survive…”

**x-x-x**

The only thing that was in his mind was killing, a monstrous feeling of finishing everything off, blood rushing through him, the constant ‘thump’ of his own heart-beat, seeming to have a voice – telling him to continue, to not go backwards, the voice seemed over-bearing and harsh – and unfamiliar. While his own voice, seemed far off and frail – as if being pushed out by the other one.

“You need to keep fighting, if you don’t this power will diminsh – it was ceasing to exist, you don’t want that right – you don’t want to give up all this power?”

The voice apparently didn’t know him very well, Mads was perfectly happy letting go of all of this, sure the whole thing had been great – the hunt had been exhilarating, but he didn’t need this. The only reason he would be keep this would be if…

“What about protecting your friends? About keeping them safe, you still want to be able to do that right? Without me, you won’t be able to protect anyone, not with your injuries.”

And there it was, the almost compulsive need to eb the one that people can rely on. It was his job to look after everyone, at least that is what he believed.

“If you let go of this power that injury from the fire will consume you, you would be the one that needed to be looked after, you would be useless – do you want that?”

“No…I…”

“Don’t listen to the pull, please, you don’t need that power to protect people.”

“What….”

A sliver of light came into his vision, washed in purple and pulsating around him.

“You make this choice there is no turning back – there will no longer be a you… do you want to disappear?”

“I…”

“Do you want those people, that you so desperately love, have to say goodbye to you?”

**x-x-x**

Steve’s hand shook as he wrapped them tightly around Jatt’s weak ones. The only sound in the room was his erratic breathing and the continuous deep of the machines surrounding them. He could even hear the small hiss, of the blood flowing through the tubes as it was transfused back into his friend’s body.

Jatt hadn’t woken up since he had stumbled out into the hallway to him, his Doctors had forced him back to bed and he had immediately fallen into a coma like state once again. He hadn’t moved, hadn’t made any indication that not too long ago he was up and talking. This was apparently a good thing however, his body needed to rest – to mend itself, while in this state there was less strain on his injuries and the shut-down gave his system enough time to reprieve itself for using up too much energy.

“You can do this; you are strong enough to fight this.” Steve sighed, giving his hands one last squeeze before getting to his feet – nodding to the Doctor standing at the corner. “Thank you, for looking after him.”

“Of course, I am sorry I can’t let you stay longer but we don’t even let family stay past these times. A few more nights here, if things go according to plan, we should be able to move him to a ward that allows visitors.” The Doctor smiled, “He must be a good person, seeming so many people have already tried to visit him.”

Steven nodded, over the past twenty-four hours, everyone from the broad-cast team had made an attempt to see how Jatt was doing, along with even some other player and coaches from different teams. Steve had only managed to be with him due to whole collapsing in the hallway situation.

“He… he is going to be okay, right?”

“He is lucky, his wounds are numerous yes, but with the added heat other time and the way the injures were sustained meant none were as deep as he had worried. He will have the scars, yes, and the some of the muscles in his hands are unrepairable, but he will live, he will be okay – yes.”

Steve just nodded, a surge of relief filling him, alive – he will take that.

**x-x-x**

“Wait, Jensen what happened to you…”

“I do not want to give you false hope.” Orianna spoke over Mads words, who flinched slightly at the voice, “I am no longer your friend, I am what will become of you, if you let the power consume you.”

“He… he is gone?”

“Yes.” The answer was blunt and it completely cut him to the core, “He knew this would happen but he also knew it was one of the only ways to save you all from the same fate.”

“I… if I let go of this power, my leg will never properly heal, will it?”

“Correct.”

“So, I will be a burden to people.”

“But you will be alive and still be you – not a huntress, blinded by a lust for blood,”

“I…”

“Your friends care about you; they will not see it as a burden.”

Mads took a deep breath, looking them up and down, “And you?”

“You should return to your friends; this is not something that anyone needs to see.”

He just shook his head, quickly walking over to the dark star that was swirling around them, without noticing he had changed back to himself, a pressure, starting to form up and down is leg. “I… there are no words, I barley got to know…. Is this my fault? My fault for pushing you out of the way...”

“If it had not been for your quick thinking I would not be here right now, none of you would be. If we didn’t get that chance none of your friends would have survived that – you have to hold onto that notion.”

“But I just can’t…”

“This is a choice, that he had made.”

Mads held out his hands, and the dark-star swirled up to him, landing in his hands and shifting, as if giving comfort to him, trying to talk without words. And immense ruse of emotional feel through him and all what Mads wanted to do was cry, but he understood, somehow, staring and the shifting dark purple he understood.

“Please let us finish this – for all of you.”

He nodded, having to force himself away from her. As he walked back towards the group, she quickly made her way up to he glowing crystals of the larger-than-life nexus. It was time, to end this.

**x-x-x**

“I’m going.”

“Søren don’t be stupid, they obviously don’t want anyone there, it could be dangerous.”

“I don’t care, I’m going they… he shouldn’t be alone when it happens.”

“When what happens?” Core frowned, “Look I… I do not like this either but you can’t go – what if it explodes, what if the fire comes back… you will be putting yourself in danger.”

“I don’t care about any of that.”

“He would,” Peter’s voice was soft – yet cutting through the argument, “He would care if you got hurt.”

Søren just stared at Peter in shock, his mind whirling and twisting and the words, “Why would you even…”

“Look, Broxah is coming back, he looks… oh!” Edward ran forward, quickly understanding what had happened. Without the transformation, without the power of what had been given to him, Mads body couldn’t take the injury he had sustained. He had collapsed under the sudden pain and pressure of the broken leg, “Mads!”

“Hey, huh, nice to see you, sorry about this, looks like I’m going to be quite the bother to you.”

“Nothing of the sort,” came Impact’s words, bending down beside him, “Here.” He wrapped an arm around his team-mates body and lifted him up to his feet, Edwards falling into the other side to help keep him balanced and to stop any pressure at all going on his injury. “We need to get you back to cars to get you to hospital as soon as possible, though I don’t think running is an option.”

The rest of the group had caught up to them now, Peter already taking out his phone in hopes of it helping. “Let me see if I can contact anyone and they can bring a car and medical staff over and…” As he was dialling the number, he spotted the movement out of the corner of his eye, “Søren, don’t you even think about it.”

“I can’t… I can’t just let him do this alone…”

“Wait you…. Come back here!”

The yelled words fell on death ears as Søren took off in a light run, his breath coming in deep gasps, his mind screaming at him, heart thumping in his chest. No, he was not letting this happen, he would not let him die alone.

**x-x-x**

Every attack onto the crystal caused a vibration to move through their body – it was almost as the structure was fighting back, sending pain at him every time he dared make a step closer to destroying it. She would not waver in the trust that she been entrusted with, it had been his final wish that she ends this so that no one else had to, that she would seal the deal and finish the fight. She was okay with disappearing after all this, she wasn’t supposed to be here anyway – this was never her place, never her story.

Cracks began to appear on the crystal, the impact of the burst of purple light causing notes to echo around the area. It became a dance, a rhythm, step forward, throw a pigment of purple light, flinch as the pain was reflected onto her. Repeat. The dance was interrupted by footsteps that did not belong to her, and breathing of someone who had obviously exerted themselves to get to her.

“You shouldn’t be here.”

“You shouldn’t have to do this alone.”

A hand on the back, somehow the heat of the touch reaching them even through the metal.

“He… he didn’t want anyone to see this – especially you.”

“Especially me – what makes me so special?”

All through their short conversation, Orianna had continued to attack the towering crystals, as she turned to face him – it shattered behind them – raining bright light and flecks of the crystal all around. A single hand moved up to touch his face and with every second that went by it become more and more human.

“I think you know why.”

Søren reached out and grasped the hand in his, his whole body tensing as he was met not with metal, but flesh, fingers linking in with his own. He moved forward even more, pulling in a body that was shaking, trembling as the metal fell off as if was nothing but dust he was wiping away. For a moment, his vision was obscured with the bursting light – he almost didn’t’ want to believe what he was feeling was possible.

“Søren?”

The soft call of his name completely broke him and his vision returned, Søren looked down to stare at the body shaking in his arms. For a moment, Søren’s whole world stopped as the head tilted upward, and the found himself locking eyes – eyes that normally held a fire like spark to him, looked up at him dulled, tired and pained.

“Nicolaj I…” He lost his words as Nicolaj shook his head, turning back into the hug and letting out a deep shuddering breath. All what Søren really could do was hold him as tightly as he could – tears streaming down his face as Nicolaj completely stilled in his arms.


End file.
